


Real Is The Love

by thesewordsareallihavetogive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Language, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Pregnancy complications, Pregnant!Reader, suggestive material but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewordsareallihavetogive/pseuds/thesewordsareallihavetogive
Summary: Isaac and y/n are in their mid-twenties and advancing in their careers. y/n finds out something that will change their lives forever. Fic title inspired by "Don't Be Afraid" by Allyson Reigh and Jennifer McMillan.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Reader, Isaac Lahey/You, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, The Pack (Teen Wolf)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. The Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i posted this a while ago on tumblr and i'm currently trying to cross post everything that i posted there on here (for no apparent reason?). it seems like there's a large Teen Wolf community here so why not :)

_Dark is the night when you’re feeling all alone_

_Weak is the light when you’re feeling far from home_

_Warm is the heart, warm is the heart that loves true_

_Real is the love, real is the love that holds you_

**_May_ **

“Congrats, babe!” she cheered as soon as Isaac walked in the front door. He smiled wide as she ran to give him a hug, her y/h/c hair bouncing all around her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, setting her down on the ground with a slow, deep kiss. Her eyes fluttered open as she smiled up at him, stroking his cheek delicately with her hand. She stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a sweet peck before returning to her previous state of excitement. She ran towards the little table she’d set up and grabbed the champagne out of the ice bucket. “Here. We’re celebrating,” she grinned, as if he didn’t know already. She had strung streamers from as high as she could reach (the initial plan was to hang them from the ceiling, but that didn’t quite work, even with the step stool), taped balloons to as many surfaces as she could manage, and scattered confetti on the coffee table and dining room table which was set beautifully for their dinner. 

He smiled at her, knowing she’d put so much effort into making this special. He wanted nothing more than to hug her and kiss her face approximately a million times, but he knew if he didn’t pop the cork off the champagne bottle soon, she’d force his arms into position and flick his thumb against it herself. He moved away from the carpet before she could ask him to, knowing she’d internally freak out if something stained it. He pushed his thumb against the cork and it popped easily, sending the object to who-knows-where and spilling a bit of the foamy spirit on the ground before he tilted the bottle towards his mouth to catch the rest. She giggled as she watched him, knowing he drank more than just the overflowing foam. She clapped as she approached him wrapping her arms around him again, cautious of the glass bottle.

“I’m so proud of you,” she looked up at him with love in her eyes. He pushed a strand of hair out her face and tucked it behind her ear, taking in all of her features.

“Thank you, baby. I love you,” he smiled warmly as she beamed up at him. “There isn’t anyone in the world that I’d rather celebrate with,” he continued, dipping her backwards and capturing her lips in a kiss. She let out a surprised yelp but it died on her lips as she returned his kiss passionately.

“I love you too,” she ran a hand through his thick brown hair. Once upright again, she twisted out of his arms and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the dining room. Though this room was small, she managed to make it look like an entire party city store had exploded (in an organized way). He chuckled again, beyond impressed by her effort. He filled the champagne glasses as she disappeared into the kitchen momentarily to grab the food and he, of course, could smell it before she even walked back in.

“And we’ve got chicken parm,” she wiggled her eyebrows, bringing the dish over to the table. Isaac’s mouth watered just thinking about his favorite meal and he gladly sat down to start eating. They took turns serving themselves before y/n raised her glass and delicately tapped it with her fork, as if to make a toast to a room full of people. He smiled at her lovingly as she began. “I would like to congratulate my handsome boyfriend, Isaac, for his job promotion, which he’s worked super hard for and totally deserves. I can absolutely guarantee that Beacon Hills will be a more beautiful, safer place with Isaac Cole Lahey as head contractor for the firm’s project to fix abandoned and out-of-code buildings to serve as homeless shelters and half-way homes. To new beginnings!” she cheered, a glint in her eye. Isaac picked up his own glass and smiled, clinking it against y/n’s and pulling her other hand towards him to kiss the back of it. He thought about how lucky he was to have met y/n and fantasized about the engagement ring he’d one day put on her finger before she asked him a question, interrupting his thoughts.

“So how far along are you guys in restoring the burnt down apartment complex on 5th street?” she poked at her chicken, taking small bites occasionally. They struck up a conversation about the projects his firm was working on and which ones he’d be in charge of for the next couple months. They later shifted topics to their friends, some gossip, but mostly just talking about what everyone was doing. Lydia would be graduating from Georgetown this month with her master’s degree and she’d be coming back to Beacon Hills with Stiles to throw herself a graduation party (because no one knows how to throw a party like Lydia Martin). As far as they knew, all of their friends - local and those living far away - would be coming, and y/n was ecstatic. Isaac found her giddiness absolutely adorable and amusing, and he’d admit that he too was looking forward to getting the pack back together.

They eventually made their way to the living room where y/n had set up everything for a movie marathon of his favorite series, Fast and Furious. Whenever they watched the movies she’d joke that they were a bad influence because whenever cops weren’t around, Isaac drove like he was in the movie. She went the whole nine yards - popcorn, infinite blankets and pillows, and chocolate cupcakes (his favorite). They settled on the couch together, y/n’s legs draped over his and her body pressed up against his side. Isaac laid a blanket over them and held her hand in his as the movie started. The couple was mostly quiet for the duration of the movie, but towards the end y/n started voicing her opinions.

“That’s so unrealistic,” she stated. Isaac raised an eyebrow, looking down to where she was resting her head against his arm, urging her to continue. “So Paul Walker’s character just let him go? That would 100% not happen, he’s a frickin criminal and the whole point of the undercover operation was to-” Isaac began chuckling, halting to her rant.

“Babe, it’s a movie. They’re typically not realistic,” he kissed the top of her head. “Also, ‘frickin?’” he teased. y/n rolled her eyes and softly slapped his leg.

“I’m just saying…” she murmured against his arm. The end credits began to roll across the television monitor, leaving them in almost complete darkness. Not that was a problem for Isaac, he just had to flash his eyes yellow and suddenly he had “night vision” as y/n referred to it. Isaac suddenly became acutely aware of how high her small hand was located on his thigh. Whether she intended to or not, he was suddenly getting a little hot and bothered. He pulled her up so that they were eye level and hooked a finger under her chin.

“You know what would make tonight perfect?” he smirked. She hummed, already knowing where this was going. He leaned forward, holding the back of her neck and kissing her deeply. She immediately responded, hooking arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Isaac effortlessly moved her so she was straddling his lap, and she began moving her hips against his, making him groan into the kiss. He moved a hand from around her waist to her hair, keeping her lips against his. She smirked at the effect she had on him, and soon enough he stood up from the couch, hands around her thighs and blindly taking both of them back to their bedroom. He practically dropped her onto the edge of the bed, and she laughed lightly as she bounced a little. He was quickly unbuttoning his shirt as she began pulling her own shirt over her head, revealing a maroon lacy bra that made his mouth water. He leaned down and began leaving kisses from her neck down to the skin exposed just above the cup of her bra. She reached down and unbuckled his belt as he smirked and sucked the sensitive part of her neck that always drove her wild. She panted and arched her back, allowing him to slip his arms underneath her and unclasp the hooks of her bra. They quickly shed the rest of their clothing and y/n flipped them so that she was on top. She leaned down and kissed him roughly, resting on her elbows situated on either side of his head.

“Congratulations baby,” she whispered into his ear. Her breath tickling his ear nearly drove him over the edge, so when she pulled away he looked at her, searching for any hesitation on her features. She nodded knowingly and smiled as she went back down to his neck, leaving sloppy love bites in her trail.

* * *

They laid in bed, cuddled up close to each other with their legs tangled together under the sheets. He leaned down a bit, kissing her forehead. She hummed quietly,

“You tired?” he chuckled. She cracked her eyes open and rolled them, cracking a small smile.

“Yeah, and for good reason, you fool. I mean, _damn_.” she said with no shame. Isaac smiled proudly and brought her in closer.

“Glad to be of service, m’lady,” she softly punched his arm, muttering something about him being a cornball. She closed her eyes and eventually her breathing evened, letting Isaac know she’d fallen asleep. He smiled contently, burying his face in her hair before he too fell asleep.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and the previous chapter were beta read by my wonderful friend @opera-ghost over on tumblr :)

_Warm is the heart, warm is the heart that loves true_

_Real is the love, real is the love that holds you_

**_May_ **

As soon as y/n laid eyes on Lydia, she let out a squeal and ran to the redhead. Lydia let out her own squeal, one that sounded like a tamer version of the banshee’s screams. She dropped all her bags and ran towards y/n, meeting her halfway. The two nearly fell on the ground when they crashed into each other in a bone crushing hug. Isaac and Stiles made eye contact from opposite sides of the airport and chuckled as they walked up towards their girlfriends. Stiles huffed and began to attempt collecting Lydia’s bags, seeing that she and y/n were in their own world and his girlfriend wouldn’t be turning around anytime soon to collect her own belongings. Isaac met him and shook his hand before grabbing two of the couples’ four collective bags (only one of which was Stiles’), before they walked over to the girls. The boys (mainly Stiles) had put their animosity aside for the girls’ sake and got along pretty well now. Unsurprisingly, they found them gushing and gossiping already. Isaac and Stiles shared a knowing look and Stiles eventually cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Are we gonna head to the car or continue to make a spectacle for the other travelers?” Stiles joked, though there was some seriousness to his statement. Lydia rolled her eyes good-naturedly and nodded her head. She went to grab one of her bags from Isaac, but he insisted he carry it.

“What a gentleman,” Lydia smiled, looking at y/n. y/n blushed, looking back at her boyfriend who winked at her. His jawline was only accentuated by the way he was chewing gum and it made her weak in the knees. She turned back to Lydia and smiled.

“That, he definitely is,” she blew a kiss back towards her boyfriend.

The couples walked back to y/n’s car and packed all the bags in the trunk. y/n insisted on driving over in her vehicle, much to Isaac’s dismay. She reasoned that his sports car ‘wouldn’t be comfortable for the four of them’ and ‘wouldn’t have enough room for all the luggage’ even as he sulked. Lydia hopped into the back seat, and before Stiles could walk over to the other rear door, y/n was already shutting it, situating herself next to Lydia. Stiles looked up, making eye contact with Isaac, opening and closing his mouth. Isaac chuckled as Stiles shook his head and they both sat down in the front seats. 

The drive back to Beacon Hills from the San Jose airport was only about an hour, but to the boys it may as well have been a road trip from the west coast to the east coast. Lydia and y/n only stopped talking to breathe every few moments. Isaac found the whole thing slightly amusing, the girls acted like they’d gone years without being able to speak to or see each other, even though they called and texted each other almost every day. Every once in a while they’d say something that would perk the boys ears up, but they knew better than to say anything. Sometimes they laughed with them as they reminisced about high school and sometimes they were blushing and clearing their throats at other memories.

Isaac pulled off the highway, suddenly realizing that he had no idea where they were going. y/n practically read his mind and spoke up first. 

“I bet you guys are tired from traveling all day, so you’re welcome to crash at our place and take a nap today,” Isaac widened his eyes in the rearview mirror, but y/n pretended that she didn’t see it. “Or, we could drop you off at Stilinski’s or your mom’s house,” she directed towards Lydia. Lydia made eye contact with Stiles and they had a silent conversation. y/n found it cute, and she wondered what she and Isaac looked like when they did that. 

“Stilinski’s-”

“My dad’s-” they said at the same time. Isaac turned to look at the two, chuckling, and just as y/n was about to tell him to put his eyes back on the road, he turned back. She huffed thankfully.

“Alrighty then, papa sheriff it is,” Isaac said, beginning the route to Stiles’ house.

“You’re so weird”

“Not as weird as you” he fired back at y/n with a smile. She stuck her tongue out and he caught her in the rearview mirror, sticking his out too.

“Ahh, I’ve missed you guys,” Lydia sighed.

* * *

Lydia’s party wasn’t until a few days later, but y/n had practically been spending every day with her when she wasn’t visiting with her mom or hanging out with Stiles and his dad. Sometimes Kira and Malia joined them, but most of the time it was just the two of them. Lydia and y/n were walking through the grocery store, picking up chips and salsa, alcohol, and other party essentials. y/n pushed the cart as Lydia strolled up and down the aisles, grabbing what she needed and dropping it on top of the other food and supplies they’d gathered.

“So how are things with you and lover boy?” Lydia smirked. y/n looked down and blushed, but came to meet her eyes moments later.

“Really good actually. Like really, really good. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy and I can’t wait to see what’s next for us,” she admitted, nothing but honesty and love in her voice. Lydia clasped her hands over her chest and smiled kindly.

“Aww, you deserve that, you really do,” Lydia replied as y/n smiled before looking down at the list on her phone and checking a few things off. “You also deserve some bling,” Lydia wiggled her left ring finger in the air as a sly grin made its way across her face. “If he waits too much longer I might propose to you,” she teased. y/n giggled as she little pushed a bag of chips towards Lydia’s chest and shook her head.

“Actually, I kind of like the sound of Mrs. y/n Martin,” y/n joked back. She returned the question and Lydia playfully rolled her eyes. 

“Same old, same old. Stiles is a sarcastic pain in the ass but I love him for it.” They both giggled at her characterization of her relationship and continued down the aisle, dropping two different salsas in the cart because they couldn’t decide on which one to get.

They got back to Lydia’s house and put the ‘groceries’ away (If one could even call it that. All they brought home was an assortment of alcohol, chips, and salsa). They sat out by the pool talking about what else needed to be taken care of.

“I was thinking about a DJ, but I figured a well-curated playlist and big enough speakers would do,” she explained completely seriously. y/n chuckled into her strawberry mocktail, thinking about how her best friend never failed to amuse her.

“You always do go big or go home, don’t you?” y/n laughed. Lydia tipped her sunglasses down to meet y/n’s eyes.

“Hey, why not? I only get to have one more grad party after this. I’m making these count,” she smirked, licking her lips. y/n nodded, and backed Lydia up, saying that’s exactly what she should do. They discussed the final to-do’s for the party as they both leaned back in their loungers until y/n had to leave.

“Ugh, I’ve gotta be at work tomorrow at eight. I just loooove Mondays,” y/n said sarcastically. Lydia smiled sympathetically at her best friend.

“If it helps, I’ll send you the best memes I can find for you to look at during your break,” she offered with a joking tone. y/n laughed, telling Lydia that that alone would get her through the day. They hugged and bid their goodbyes as y/n headed to her car. She sat there for a moment, checking her missed notifications. She had a couple of texts from Isaac, which she opened first.

_3:08 p.m. Hey baby, I’m on my break. I know you and Lydia are probably getting into all sorts of trouble, but call me if you can. I miss you <3_

y/n smiled, feeling a little guilty that she hadn’t seen his message earlier. She looked at the clock in her car and saw that it was just past 5:00 now.

_4:54 p.m. Hey, I get off in a few minutes and I’m gonna head to the grocery store, any suggestions for dinner?_

y/n immediately licked her lips, she suddenly felt so hungry. She quickly texted him back before she started driving.

_5:03 p.m. Hey babe, sorry I missed your first text :( I’ll come meet you at the grocery store. I’m staaarrrrrrving and I miss you <3_

Isaac smiled when he looked down to see the text notification on his phone. He chuckled a little, he knew his girl was perpetually hungry. He parked near the front of the parking lot so she’d easily be able to spot his black dodge challenger. When she pulled in, he got out to lean up against the hood and walked up to her, pulling her in for a sweet kiss once she was out of her car.

“Hi,”

“Hi,” they smiled cheekily at each other as they joined hands and clicked the lock button on their key fobs synchronously. y/n rested her head against Isaac’s arm as they walked into the store and grabbed a basket. She was well aware that this was quite possibly the most domestic thing she’d done all week, but she wasn’t complaining at all.

* * *

**_June_ **

y/n went over to Lydia’s house early to help her finish setting up for the party. She was on snack duty while Lydia put final touches on the decorations and made sure the speakers were set up. The living room, kitchen, and pool area were all decked out in shades of black, white, and gold with strings of fairy lights here and there. There was a banner that read ‘class of 2023’ and little confetti pieces with the Georgetown logo, some on tables and some sprinkled on the floor. y/n had almost laughed out loud when Lydia pulled out the somewhat obnoxious confetti that she had ordered online, but it eventually grew on her. Lydia met y/n back in the kitchen and admired the spread on the counter. There were potato chips, a sour cream dip, corn chips, salsa, carrots, a punch bowl, and alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol.

The pack was among the first people to arrive at the party. Malia first, then Scott and Kira, followed by Isaac and Stiles, then Liam, Mason, and Corey. Derek even stopped by for a moment to congratulate Lydia, and then promptly left when people other than the pack filtered in. It didn’t take long for the party to be in full swing, music booming loud and practically every other person downing booze and spiked punch. Lydia offered y/n a drink when she momentarily split from her boyfriend to catch up with Lydia and see if she needed anything, considering the fact that she was hosting her own graduation party. She turned the drink down kindly, having felt off all night and not wanting to add alcohol to the mix. 

“Are you okay, hon?” Lydia asked, putting her hand up to y/n’s forehead.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine,” she replied kindly, though it wasn’t entirely true. Lydia caught her lie and pursed her lips, but didn’t call her out on it. She saw Isaac in the crowd, his head a bit taller than everyone else’s, and beckoned him over. Isaac wrapped an arm around y/n from behind and she jumped initially, but relaxed back into him once she recognized the touch. y/n closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms, while Lydia held serious eye contact with Isaac as her eyes flicked between him and y/n.

“Keep an eye on her,” she ordered firmly but quietly, so much so that y/n couldn’t hear, but Isaac could clearly. Isaac looked at her confused and concerned, but she was whisked away before he could ask her anything. y/n opened her eyes and turned to face him directly, a forced smile on her lips as she felt more and more sick each minute. He could tell she wasn’t feeling well just by looking at her.

“Do you wanna head out? You don’t look like you’re feeling so good,” he asked, concern written all over his face. She shook her head slowly, willing her beginning headache to go away.

“I’m fine. I’m good, really. We’re here to celebrate Lydia,” she fake-smiled again. He sighed, knowing she wouldn’t give in to go home or go rest upstairs until he practically had to carry her there. So, he did the only thing he could do - he stuck by her side the whole night, kept a water in his hand for her to drink, and kissed the top of her head whenever she leaned back into him. About an hour later - an hour’s worth of staying in the corner of the room where the music was the quietest, sipping small amounts of water, and rubbing her temples - she suddenly got queasy, like, really queasy. She practically sprinted to the bathroom and before Isaac could catch up with her the door was slammed in his face and he heard her hurling into the toilet. He was pretty sure it wasn’t just his sensitive hearing that picked up on that, he saw a few people standing nearby look towards the door with wide eyes. Isaac gave them a tight lipped smile before turning back to the door.

“y/n? Babe? Are you okay? Can you let me in?” he asked kindly, listening intently to her. The toilet flushed and the faucet turned on as she washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth. She opened the door slowly and looked at him sheepishly.

“Yeah- yeah, I’m ready to go now,” she adjusted her clothing as a distraction. He nodded and held her hand, guiding her to the front door. They bumped into Lydia on their way out and y/n tried to apologize for leaving early and not being able to help clean up but Lydia wouldn’t hear it.

“No, don’t be sorry hon. Go home and sleep, call me later, yeah?” she said sweetly, rubbing a hand up and down y/n’s arm. y/n nodded and smiled gratefully at Lydia, stepping aside and heading to the door. She and Isaac waved to the pack as they left, not bothering to stick around for any other conversations. Isaac drove home slow - which for him meant at the speed limit - as to not upset y/n’s stomach or exacerbate her headache. She walked limply up the steps to their apartment, and as much as Isaac wanted to help her get up the stairs, he knew that it would just put her in a sour mood, making her feel like she couldn’t do things by herself.

Once they got into the apartment, y/n was practically walking around like a zombie, though she tried her best to stay awake long enough to get ready for bed. She blindly walked over to the dresser and pulled out one of Isaac’s worn-out shirts and threw it over her head, the piece of clothing coming down to her mid thigh. She brushed her teeth with what little energy she had left and flopped down on the bed afterwards, falling asleep nearly instantly. If it weren’t for his concern, Isaac probably would’ve softly laughed at the way she flopped down and fell into such an odd position that looked almost comical. Instead he changed into his own pajamas, situated her so that she was under the covers, and pulled her close to his chest, kissing her hair and resting his chin above her head as he fell asleep with his arms around her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think! also, feel free to check out my tumblr (@thesewordsareallihavetogive)


	3. I'm Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was once again beta read by my lovely friend, @opera-ghost on tumblr, thank you queen <3

_Dark is the night when you’re feeling all alone_

_Weak is the light when you’re feeling far from home_

_Warm is the heart, warm is the heart that loves true_

_Real is the love, real is the love that holds you_

**_June_ **

At the end of the week Stiles had to head back to Quantico, there was only so much vacation time he could take as a relatively new agent. While y/n had enjoyed seeing Stiles, she was beyond grateful that Lydia had planned to stay for an extra two weeks to visit with friends and family before she went back home to D.C. The two spent quite a lot of y/n’s free time together, Isaac even joked that Lydia was stealing his girlfriend. They mostly went shopping (Lydia’s first choice, of course) or to the movie theater, in addition to a few sleep overs. They were heading out to the mall one day when Lydia whipped around quickly before opening the door, heading back towards her bathroom.

“I need to get some tampons, I’ll be right back,” she shouted from down the hall. y/n nodded her head and leaned against the wall, checking her phone. She saw the date and time before unlocking it, not thinking anything of it for a moment. _For a moment._ A red flag (ironic, right?) went up in her head and she checked the date again. The color drained from her face and she frantically went to check the calendar app, scrolling back to April. Mid April was the last time she’d marked as the start of her period. _Shit,_ she thought. _Shit, shit shit._

“Alright, to the mall we go for the third time this week,” Lydia smiled, tucking the tampons into her purse. When she looked up to y/n, she saw the y/h/c scrolling on her phone in a distressed state. “Are you alright?” Lydia tentatively approached her and rested a hand on her arm. y/n briefly looked up at Lydia and then looked down again, staring intently at the dates.

“No. No, this can’t be right,” she insisted. There was a slight wobble in her voice and she sounded unsure.

“What? What’s wrong?” Lydia urged her on.

“I’m late.”

* * *

The girls scratched their plan of going to the mall and headed to the pharmacy instead. y/n was anxiously wringing her hands together in the passenger seat as Lydia drove towards the small white building, which to y/n suddenly seemed taller than a mountain and just about as intimidating as any of the pack’s supernatural problems. Lydia tried to calm y/n’s nerves as she gripped the wheel tightly.

“It’s probably fine, people have late or missed periods all the time,” she reasoned, glancing over at y/n. But Lydia knew better. They knew each other inside and out and Lydia knew that y/n had the most regular period of anyone she’d ever known (it annoyed her sometimes if she was being honest). They parked and got out of the car, heading towards the feminine care aisle. Lydia looked over to y/n nervously when she wasn’t looking, but put on a brave smile when y/n looked towards her with worry in her eyes. They picked up two different tests, one that showed pink lines and another that either said ‘pregnant’ or ‘not pregnant.’ They checked out with the tests and a bag of y/n’s guilty pleasure chips before they headed back to Lydia’s house. 

y/n turned up the music in the car to unsuccessfully drown out her thoughts. Deep inside she felt like she already knew. _Pregnant._ Her thoughts were racing wildly in her head as she contemplated things. Isaac had just got his promotion. y/n was working eight a.m. to five p.m. five days a week, and sometimes she worked weekends too. Their apartment had an extra room, so that wouldn’t be an issue she supposed, but everything else? Everything else would change in ways she couldn’t imagine. They pulled up to the redhead’s house and y/n got out of the car slowly, not quite feeling eager to find out the test results. Lydia sat down on her bed as she dug the tests out of the plastic bag, handing them to y/n. Lydia smiled sweetly at her friend and held her hand for a moment before y/n walked towards the en suite bathroom.

She came out a minute later and handed the tests to Lydia, too anxious to hold them herself. When the three minute timer rang, she had Lydia flip the tests over, doubting her own ability to do it. Lydia smiled a little when she flipped them over. _Two pink lines. Pregnant._ She handed them back to y/n, who sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of them. She was silent for a moment and then looked up to meet Lydia’s eyes.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Lydia responded, not expecting that reaction. y/n nodded and set the tests down, clasping her hands together and wringing them again.

“I’m not- we’re not ready for this. I mean we’ve talked about kids before, but we’re not even engaged and we’ve both got a lot going on with our jobs, and what if he doesn’t want them right now, what if he decides that-” Lydia cut off her rambling, watching her friend slowly get worked up. She grabbed her hands and forced her to look up at her.

“Hon, that boy loves you to the moon and back. Nothing is going to change that. I can guarantee that he’s going to be so excited and will probably build the crib before your bump is even showing,” y/n smiled lightly. “Sure, some things are going to change. But things are always changing and you guys have gone through some tough shit together,” she emphasized. “You’ll figure things out and I know you’ll be amazing parents. Plus, you’ve got the whole pack to support you, from near and far away,” she smiled, squeezing her hands with happy tears in her eyes. y/n nodded, her own happy tears streaming down her cheeks as she jumped forward to hug Lydia.

“I love you. So much,” y/n grinned as she pulled away.

“I love you even more,” the red head smiled, brushing some hair out of y/n’s face.

y/n’s phone chimed, signaling a new message. She blew out a breath when she saw Isaac’s name pop up and opened the message.

_5:06 p.m. Hey, I’m heading home now. You still with Lydia?_

y/n turned her phone towards Lydia, smiling at the message.

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Lydia grinned. “You’ve got this.”

y/n smiled lightly and sent a message back.

_5:07 Just leaving now, I’ll see you at home <3_

Lydia walked y/n out to her car and hugged her before she got in.

“He’s going to be so excited. Call me later,” Lydia grinned. y/n returned her smile and agreed, bidding her goodbye as she backed out of the driveway. The drive to her apartment from Lydia’s house wasn’t too long, but it was long enough for her to start feeling anxious again - only not the dreadful kind she had felt before. She was slowly feeling more and more excited about the idea of a little Isaac running around in their home, but she was still anxious about how he would react. She managed to get to the apartment before he did, so she tried to busy herself to calm her nerves. She was putting away the clean dishes from the dishwasher when he came through the door. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a small kiss on her neck.

“Honey, I’m home,” he said sarcastically as she turned around to face him. She wore a wide but wobbly smile, beaming up at him even though her heart was racing. “Babe, the whole room smells like anxiety. Is something wr-”

“I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think! also, feel free to check out my tumblr (@thesewordsareallihavetogive)


	4. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was once again beta read by the wonderful @opera-ghost, thank you!!  
> chapter specific warnings: mentions of abuse, angst, cursing

_Dark is the night when you’re feeling all alone_

_Weak is the light when you’re feeling far from home_

_Warm is the heart, warm is the heart that loves true_

_Real is the love, real is the love that holds you_

_**June** _

_“Honey, I’m home,” he said sarcastically as she turned around to face him. She wore a wide but wobbly smile, beaming up at him even though her heart was racing. “Babe, the whole room smells like anxiety. Is something wr-”_

_“I’m pregnant.”_

Isaac’s eyes went wide as he scanned her face and looked down to her stomach near where his hands were resting on her waist. He looked back up to meet her eyes, staring at him hesitantly.

“Are- are you serious?” he asked, completely shocked. y/n nodded and her eyes began to water as she let out a small smile and moved her hands to rest on his shoulders.

“Yeah,” she sobbed out, happy tears spilling down her cheeks. He immediately picked her up and spun her around, kissing her passionately. When he finally set her back down and took a moment to breathe, he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. He pulled back and looked at her, his own eyes a little watery. “You’re gonna be a dad,” she whispered, raising a hand to stroke his cheek. He cracked a wide smile and held her face in his hands. He kissed her head and looked down at her while she gazed up at him.

“And you’re gonna be a mom,” he finished, leaning down to capture her lips in another deep kiss, the dishes completely forgotten. “So, Ms. y/l/n, how should we celebrate?” he wiggled his eyebrows and she softly slapped his arm with the back of her hand.

“Get your head out of the gutter, Lahey. I could go for some good chinese food,“ she suggested, turning to grab the menu out of the drawer where they kept their several takeout menus.

“Already having cravings, I see,” he poked her arm and she groaned, rolling her eyes.

“Is this what I have to look forward to?” she looked up at him unamused.

“Probably,” he grinned, getting her to crack a small smile at his boyish nature.

The food was delivered not too long after and they chose to sit on the couch with the food spread across the coffee table rather than sit in the dining room. y/n sat leaning against the armrest with her feet in Isaac’s lap. She was eating noodles straight out of the to-go carton with chopsticks, a skill Isaac had yet to master. He rubbed her leg every now and then, but she didn’t look up much, she found herself to be pretty ravenous after the day’s events. They settled on a movie to watch when they were finished and y/n moved to be resting against Isaac’s chest. Before they were halfway through the movie, y/n fell asleep and began to let out soft snores. Isaac smiled to himself before he shut the TV off and moved to carry her to bed.

“Isaac?” she whispered out half-asleep with her eyes still closed as she shifted in his arms.

“Shh, go back to sleep,” he murmured as he walked to their bedroom. She snuggled under the covers the moment he set her down and chuckled as he went to put on his pajamas. He slid in, spooning her from behind, and delicately placed a hand on her stomach. He let his mind wander and thought about their future before pressing a kiss to her hair and closing his eyes.

_“Get in the damn freezer!” his father shouted. The sound of rattling chains and a lock snapping shut. “You better not be lying to me,” the man warned. Shattered glass and broken dishes strewn across the dining room. “You could’ve blinded me!” he yelled. His father chuckled darkly. The freezer. The freezer. The freezer. “LET ME OUT!” he screamed, scratching at the walls until his fingers bled. The freezer. The chains. The broken glass. The blood. The tears. The black eyes and scars on his back from his father’s belt._

_“You’re just like your father!” y/n screamed at him, shielding their crying child from him as she stood by the door. He looked around their apartment. Picture frames shattered, dinner table flipped, holes in the wall-_

Isaac sat up in bed, panting with sweat dripping down his face. He ran a hand through his hair and covered his face with his hands. He looked over to y/n and found her fast asleep, her face peaceful. He leaned forward, resting a hand on his knee and another on y/n’s arm to ground him. He hung his head and sniffled, not realizing he was crying until then. He took deep breaths before turning to the nightstand and digging around for the triskelion medallion y/n had carved for him when he told her that he was a werewolf. He held it tight in his hand, his other hand still resting on y/n’s sleeping form as he took deep breaths. He eventually laid down in the bed again, holding the medallion over his chest. _‘You’re just like your father’_ rang in his ears whenever he tried to close his eyes. He shut his eyes again. The image of a terrified y/n and their wailing child reeled through his mind and his eyes shot right back open. He rubbed a hand over his face and tears came to his eyes. He found himself lying on his back staring at the ceiling for hours, unable to shake the nightmare. _‘You’re just like your father’ 3:08 a.m. ‘You’re just like your father’ 4:42 a.m. ‘You’re just like your father’ 5:37 a.m._

The 6:30 a.m. alarm went off, signaling that they both needed to get out of bed and get ready for work. Isaac reached behind him to open the blinds, letting in light from the rising sun. y/n moaned as she stretched while rolling over to face Isaac, reaching her hand up to caress his face before she opened her eyes.

“Good morning,” she yawned, biting her lip as her eyes danced across his face.

“Good morning baby,” he smiled. He ducked his head in hopes of hiding the bags underneath his eyes and bent down to press his lips against her stomach. “Good morning to you too, little bean,” he murmured. y/n’s eyes watered and she pulled him up into a slow kiss. The pair rolled out of bed and took turns in the bathroom before getting dressed. They made simple conversation over breakfast, talking about scheduling a doctor’s appointment and how they’d tell the pack.

“Well, Lydia already knows,” y/n blurted out before thinking. Isaac looked up from his bowl, raising an eyebrow.

“You told Lydia before me?” he wasn’t mad, just curious. He knew Lydia and y/n were basically soul sisters. Her eyes widened and she stopped chewing mid-bite, looking rather ridiculous with her cheeks puffed out. She swallowed thickly and put her fork down.

“I’m sorry- well, technically she found out before me.” When Isaac raised an eyebrow she continued. “I had her read the tests because I was too anxious to do it,” she admitted. Isaac smiled amusedly and reached across the table to squeeze her hand. y/n went back to talking about her doctor and the hospitals and birthing centers that she wanted to check out. Isaac was mostly listening to her, but in the back of his mind the string of words were playing on repeat. _You’re just like your father._

* * *

Isaac and y/n were walking hand-in-hand into her OB/GYN’s office. They sat in the waiting room after checking in and y/n began nervously bouncing her knee. Isaac picked up on her anxiety and reached over to squeeze her hand, smiling at her warmly. Before he could say anything to ease her nerves, a nurse came to bring them to an exam room. She was handed a thin paper gown to change into and the door closed softly. y/n held up the gown, hearing it crinkle from the slightest movement.

“This has got to be a joke,” she said seriously, eyes running up and down the pathetic covering before looking at Isaac. Isaac, however, had his head in the gutter and smirked at her.

“You won’t hear me complaining,” he licked his lips. y/n groaned and pushed his arm, attempting to hide the small smile that graced her lips. She shed everything but her bra, much to Isaac’s dismay, and slipped on the gown, having Isaac secure it in the back. She hopped up on the table and glanced around the room. There were various charts and posters showing female anatomy, fetal development, and some do’s and don’ts for pregnancy. It didn’t take long before her doctor walked in and introduced herself, shaking both of their hands. They ran through the basics, her doctor asking about the date of her last period and any abnormal symptoms. The greyish-black haired woman ran through a list longer than Isaac or y/n could process.

“Nausea, bloating, feeling tired, and increased appetite I guess?” y/n finished, after clearing her throat and organizing her thoughts. Her doctor typed away on her laptop, updating y/n’s medical records before smiling up at her.

“All very normal things, even if they aren’t too enjoyable. Let’s have a look, shall we?” y/n turned back to look at Isaac, grabbing his hand and squeezing it, never letting go. When y/n saw the wand her doctor pulled out her eyes widened, as did Isaac’s.

“I guess that’s not exactly going on my stomach,” she laughed nervously. Her doctor nodded, tilting her head to the side as she finished setting up the machine.

“Not quite my dear. We typically do transvaginal ultrasounds in the early stages because they’re more accurate. It won’t be too uncomfortable,” she explained. She instructed y/n to lean back as she pulled the equipment closer to the exam table. y/n stared up at the ceiling and let out a small gasp when the doctor began the exam. She adjusted the wand a few times and fiddled with the buttons until she was satisfied with what she saw on the screen and turned it towards the soon-to-be parents. y/n suck in a breath as happy tears welled in her eyes. She squeezed Isaac’s hand tighter as he stood and kissed her forehead, transfixed by the little black and grey blob.

“It looks like you’re about six weeks along. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?” the doctor asked as the couple took in the image. Before y/n could open her mouth, Isaac was nodding his head vigorously and both women smiled at his eagerness. The doctor turned back to the machine and suddenly a gentle _lub-dub, lub-dub_ was filling the room. Isaac was smiling so wide y/n was certain his face would crack as she pulled him down to kiss him softly. When the exam was finished, her doctor gave them three printouts from the ultrasound, some pamphlets, and a prescription for prenatal vitamins. As they walked out to the parking lot towards Isaac’s dodge, y/n was already scanning through the pamphlets, holding Isaac’s hand so he could guide her to the car. When they got in the car Isaac held up one of the ultrasound printouts and grinned wide, looking over at y/n. She traced her finger over the black and grey outlines, a small smile adorning her lips. 

“We’re gonna be parents,” she whispered, eyes glued to the little blob of grey. Isaac brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it delicately.

“Yeah. Yeah we are,” he intertwined his fingers with hers. y/n snapped out of her sappy state of mind and grinned mischievously up at Isaac. “I’m almost afraid to ask what you’re about to say,” he said hesitantly.

“You know Lydia is totally going to claim one of these. I bet you she’s probably already shopping for little baby beanies and onesies,” she speculated. “She’s probably going to get one custom made that has some wolf-man joke on it or whatever,” y/n laughing to herself. Isaac groaned at her usage of “wolf-man” but laughed a little with her. When y/n next saw Lydia, it was after she got off of work the next day. All of her predictions were correct; Lydia had indeed already picked up some onesies in addition to some online shopping, and she swooned over the ultrasound printout before y/n could even offer it to her. The girls sat and chatted for hours and y/n found that ironically enough Lydia had already done more research than she had. 

When the sun started to set y/n headed home. She walked into the apartment to find Isaac laying down on the couch reading _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ as music played softly in the background. When he heard her walk in he laid the book down on his stomach, grabbing her hand as she walked by the couch. He pulled her down for a gentle kiss and when they pulled apart he hooked a finger under her chin to look into her eyes.

“Welcome home,” he said lovingly.

* * *

The night before Lydia left the pack had a small dinner party and game night at Scott and Kira’s apartment. Knowing that they wouldn’t be able to hide y/n’s pregnancy from the pack for long, she and Isaac decided they would tell them all that night. y/n ran the plan by Lydia, making sure she wouldn’t mind if they spilled the beans that night. Lydia didn’t mind at all, she was actually excited to see all of their friends’ reactions and joked about setting up a hidden camera in the living room.

Lydia had gone over to Scott and Kira’s place early to hang out with them, having not been able to see Scott as much because he was working most days at the animal clinic. She caught up with him and Kira, chatting about what things had been like at Georgetown, how Scott was liking vet school at UC Davis, and about Kira’s part time gig teaching self-defense classes when she wasn’t teaching art classes and selling her own pieces. Isaac and y/n had been the first to arrive a while later with cards against humanity and doritos in hand. Kira opened the door, jumping and pulling y/n in for a tight hug as Isaac slid past them to put the doritos in the dining room and the card game on the coffee table. Isaac and Scott shook hands and leaned in, patting each other on the back as Kira muttered something under her breath about how “bro hugs” were ‘the result of toxic masculinity.’ y/n giggled while the boys rolled their eyes. She sat her purse down as Scott came over to give her a hug, the brunette towering over her almost as much as her own boyfriend. He went into the hug smiling, but when he pulled away he wore a confused frown. He wrinkled his nose a bit and looked around the room.

“There’s a sixth heart beat in the room,” he stated with a questioning tone. Lydia’s face split open in a grin as Isaac clenched his jaw a bit and scratched the back of his neck. y/n flicked her wide eyes towards her boyfriend. _This was not the plan, but here we go I guess._ “Is Malia out-” he started, but Lydia quickly cut him off, a little too excited about the events that were unfolding.

“Nope. No, she texted me that she was running late,” the redhead was practically bouncing up and down in her seat at this point.

“Then wha-” Scott began, but was cut off again. Kira glanced at their three guests and then let her eyes bounce back and forth between y/n and Isaac upon picking up on their strange looks. It was like a light bulb blinked on inside Kira’s head when she realized what was happening. She widened her eyes and gasped audibly.

“Oh my God… oh- oh my God!” she yelled, running forwards to hug y/n again. y/n laughed with a watery smile as Kira pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. “So you’re-”

“Mhmm,” she sniffled, wiping her eyes. “Ugh I’m a mess,” she complained. Isaac walked closer to his girlfriend, smiling down at her as he pulled her close to his side. Kira smiled sweetly at the couple and Scott just scrunched his eyebrows, still oblivious.

“What? What’s happening?” Scott glanced between the three of them. Lydia sat on the couch behind all of them, contemplating taking her phone out to record. Isaac smirked and set his large hand on y/n’s stomach. Scott’s jaw dropped so far y/n was sure he’d dislocate it.

“Holy- holy shit guys!” he exclaimed, wrapping y/n and Isaac in a bear hug. Lydia got up from the couch softly clapping as she practically skipped towards the trio, joining in on the hug and pulling Kira in with her. Malia walked in - without knocking, ignoring the formality - in the middle of the group hug.

“What’s happening?” she asked bluntly, watching as her supernatural friends were tightly circled around a very _human_ y/n. They all broke apart and looked at y/n expectantly.

“I’m pregnant!” y/n blew out a breath and performed a strange variation of jazz hands. Malia’s eyebrows shot up, as she glanced down to y/n’s stomach and over to Isaac.

“Nice,” Malia held out a hand to high five. “I knew you smelled funny.”

The pack (minus Stiles and the younger members) sat around the coffee table, eating an assortment of chips, Lydia’s famous brownies, and pizza from their favorite local joint. They reminisced about their teenage years, trying to steer clear of the more grim memories, before they turned to card games.

“Uno out!” y/n yelled triumphantly, moving to high-five her grumpy boyfriend, who had to draw twelve cards after a sequence of “draw four” cards were laid down. He begrudgingly met her hand and became a little less moody as she looked at him excitedly. When they switched to cards against humanity Kira mocked that it wasn’t exactly a kid friendly game. The group hung out until the early hours of the morning until Lydia fell asleep leaning on y/n’s shoulder as y/n slept leaning against Isaac’s side. Malia began to let out soft snores of her own as her head fell back on the couch just before the boys decided to wrap things up. Goodbyes were exchanged as each person pulled Lydia into a tight hug. Lydia promised in a whisper to Kira that she’d be coming home for Thanksgiving as a tear rolled down the kitsune’s cheek. The group waved goodbye as Lydia pulled out of the parking lot in her rental car, driving off into the night. Malia slumped back down on the couch, falling back asleep, and Kira moved to drape a blanket over her. Isaac and y/n walked out to his car with their hands swinging in between them.

“Well that wasn’t so bad,” Isaac smirked as he opened y/n’s door. y/n wore a smirk of her own and shook her head. 

“No, not bad at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think! also, feel free to check out my tumblr (@thesewordsareallihavetogive)


	5. Maternity Clothes & Lunch Visits

_Warm is the heart, warm is the heart that loves true_

_Real is the love, real is the love that holds you_

_**July** _

After Lydia left to head back to D.C., y/n and Isaac’s routine went back to what they considered normal. They got up, had breakfast, went to work, came home, ate dinner, watched T.V. cuddled up together, and most nights Isaac would carry y/n to bed when she fell asleep on the couch. Now there were a few additions to their routine as she was arriving at the end of her first trimester. y/n would vomit regularly in the mornings, she’d strain each morning to button her jeans or slacks (she had completely abandoned her slim fitting pencil skirts), and Isaac would run out to the nearest store when y/n had odd cravings in the middle of the night.

“Cheetos and mustard, babe? That’s disgusting,” Isaac crinkled his nose.

“Hey!” y/n called, throwing a cheeto at his face and missing, “don’t knock it ‘til you try it,” she finished as she kicked her feet up on the coffee table and untied her sweat pants. At the thirteenth week of her pregnancy her bump had become significantly more noticeable and as soon as she got home from work everyday she’d shed her constricting pants, sometimes before she’d even reached her room. When she wasn’t going to work or going anywhere that required more formal attire, she was in sweat pants and leggings all. the. time. Sometimes she’d even steal a pair of Isaac’s pants and would argue that they “fit around her bump better” even though her form practically disappeared in the much larger pants.

“I think I have to go shopping for maternity clothes now,” y/n huffed out while on facetime with Lydia. She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face as Lydia smiled sympathetically. y/n was crunching on celery sticks quietly when Isaac stuck out his head from around the corner leading to the kitchen.

“Ya think? I’ve been helping you button your pants for the last three days,” he reminded her. They both knew he meant it in a teasing way, but that didn’t stop y/n from shooting a death glare that made the werewolf cower and slip back into the kitchen.

“I didn’t even think about that!” Lydia pouted. “We should’ve gone shopping while I was there.” Now it was Stiles’ turn to insert himself in the conversation.

“More shopping?” he called from the other room. Lydia lightly threw a pillow at him as he entered the living room, nearing where she was laying on the couch.

“Hey! This is necessary shopping,” she defended both herself and y/n. y/n giggled as Stiles raised his eyebrows and hands in surrender. Back in June before Lydia went back to D.C. she had practically begged y/n and Isaac to wait to facetime Stiles with their big news until she was back home. (She was having a little bit too much fun with this whole thing.) He was shocked, nearly as much as his best friend, Scott, but was nonetheless happy for the couple and promised them big hugs when he and Lydia came back for Thanksgiving.

After they hung up y/n slumped into the couch and ate the last celery stick in the bowl perched precariously on her stomach. She called out Isaac’s name with a full mouth of food and it came out sounding a little bit more like “eyes thick” than his actual name. He walked into the room and sat down on the couch with her, lifting up her legs to rest on his lap.

“Will you come shopping with me?” she pleaded with puppy eyes. He would’ve agreed without the display she was putting on, but she figured she’d give him the full effect.

“Yes, _honey,_ ” he sighed sarcastically in a fake-begrudging tone. 

* * *

“Okay, I get that the point is to be comfortable and for the clothes to fit and to be easy to get on, yada yada yada, but the amount of elastic and string ties in here is a little insulting,” y/n complained as she picked up pants laid neatly on tables and some shirts off of racks. She turned around to find Isaac holding up a curve-hugging dress while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh my God, I should’ve flown Lydia out for the weekend,” she groaned but took the dress in her hands to try on anyway. Isaac took the clothes from her arms and hung them on the rack as she shuffled to get her shoes off, not even bothering to bend down. She shooed him out of the room as she began to try things on. She popped out every once in a while, and after he said “it’s cute” or “you look great” or “you should get it” for the fourth or fifth time, she began to take pictures in the mirror and sent them to Lydia. They left the store with two large bags containing the clothes, most of which Lydia had approved of, and y/n was praying they would get her through at least the next couple months.

The walk back to the car was not a pleasant one. They had to park a fair distance from the store’s entrance and that combined with the central Californian July heat radiating off the asphalt did not make for a happy y/n.

“Babe, sweat is literally beading on my forehead and we’ve only been out here for two minutes,” she groaned, unclasping her hand from his in hopes of getting a few more square inches of skin to breathe freely.

“That’s so sexy, babe,” he teased as he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

“I’m being serious! This isn’t funny!” she pouted, leaning her head back. As soon as they got in the car Isaac put the air conditioning on full blast as y/n fanned herself in the passenger seat. It made him a little chilly, but he decided he’d much rather deal with that than a frustrated y/n.

“Better?” he asked with a smile, reaching over to link their fingers together again.

“Better.” she hummed as she leaned back in her seat.

* * *

_**August** _

In August the weather wasn’t much better than it had been in July and the entire pack had become aware of y/n’s aversion to the heat. So when y/n came to visit Isaac at work, he was surprised to say the least. For the past month he’d been supervising the rebuild of the old hiking center near the preserve. Most days he’d be outside in 80 to 90 degree heat for hours at a time and would practically go through one of the 5 gallon water coolers on the work site by himself. As he scanned the area, walking around and checking on different projects, he saw a car pull up in the distance. He shielded his eyes from the blinding sun with a hand over his brow, and as the car pulled closer and smiled once he made out the color and model of the car. He lightly jogged over and met y/n just as she opened her door, holding her belly as she maneuvered around to step out. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her hips as she leaned towards him to rest her head on his chest.

“Babe,” he chuckled as he tried to pull his arms away, “I’m all sweaty, I’ve been out in the heat all day,” he finished with an amused grin as he looked down at her. She glared up at him.

“Does it look like I give a shit? Hold me,” she commanded in a serious tone.

“Yes ma’am,” he obliged, pulling her as close as her bump would allow and kissing the top of her head. They stood in silence for a moment before he began to murmur into her hair. “So, not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?” he asked with a confused smile. She huffed out a breath as she leaned to look up at him.

“I have an hour lunch break and I can _not_ be around my coworkers for any longer than I need to be. I swear if another person at my office tries to touch my stomach, I can’t be held responsible for what happens next,” she answered. He nodded with raised eyebrows and his lips pressed thin as he suppressed the chuckle that would otherwise come out. “So? Can you take your lunch break now or will I just be stuck sitting in the car for the next 45 minutes staring at your sexy ass while you work?” she poked his arm as she squinted from the sunlight. He grinned at her comment and chose to blame the blush on his cheeks on the heat.

“Just for you,” he replied sarcastically as he grabbed her hand to lead her to the trailer where his small office was set up in. He waved a hand to the guys working on the different projects. “I’m taking lunch! I’ll be back soon,” he gave the site another once-over before he was satisfied enough to head inside. As he glanced around he caught a few of the men checking out his ~~fiancée~~ girlfriend. He caught their eyes and glared as he held her hand tighter. They sheepishly looked away and turned back to their work as a jealous growl crept its way up from the back of his throat. y/n smirked up at him.

“Isaac Lahey, are you jealous?” she gasped sarcastically as she brought a hand to rest on her chest, having watched the entire scene unfold silently. He grunted and kissed the top of her head. She swung their clasped hands between them a bit before grinning up at him mischievously. “You know, we do kind of have a bit of a binding thing now, right?” she gestured to her round stomach. 

“Really? Now what would that be?” he teased. She lightly punched his arm and mumbled _dumb ass_ under her breath. “What was that?” he smirked.

“Nothing, dear” she averted her gaze elsewhere as if she was oblivious. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it as they made their way up the trailer steps. The trailer was small but it functioned well enough. In the back was Isaac’s small private office and the rest of the space was taken up by an employee break room and restroom. y/n lead the way as if she owned the place and plopped down in his cushioned desk chair, contemplating kicking her feet up on his desk.

“Yes, please do make yourself comfortable,” Isaac teased as he perched himself on the edge of his desk to face her. They made small talk and ate together, y/n having slipped an extra sandwich into his lunch bag that morning before he took off for work, as she already anticipated her coworkers pissing her off. Every now and then when there was a moment of silence while y/n was chowing down on her sandwich, Isaac would listen intently to the guys working outside to make sure that everything was running smoothly. He wouldn’t say he was uptight, but he felt a stronger obligation to have things near perfect with his new promotion. As he switched between listening to things nearby and far away, he caught something he hadn’t heard before. He set down his sandwich and continued to listen, making sure he wasn’t imagining things.

“y/n,” he whispered with wide eyes as he looked down to her stomach then up to meet her eyes. She caught his gaze and pulled a confused face as she swallowed her bite.

“What?” she questioned, following his gaze to her stomach.

“I can hear the heartbeat,” he murmured around a watery smile. y/n cracked a wide smile of her own as she ran a hand around her stomach and grabbed his hand to place it by her own. “Scott picked up on it nearly the moment we entered the door the night we told them, probably cuz he’s an alpha, but I guess- I- somehow I hadn’t heard it until now.” He was in a trance as he delicately ran his hand up and down. y/n placed her hand on top of his and met his eyes.

“You’re pretty amazing,” he finally said, standing up to lean down and capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

“I know,” she whispered against his lips with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think! also, feel free to check out my tumblr (@thesewordsareallihavetogive)


	6. The Sex Reveal Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter specific warnings: a teeny bit of angst but it’s mostly so fluffy that build-a-bear is filing a lawsuit against me

_Warm is the heart, warm is the heart that loves true_

_Real is the love, real is the love that holds you_

**_September_ **

At their most recent appointment with y/n’s OBGYN, the ultrasound technician was able to tell the sex of the baby. They chose to have the tech write it down on a slip of paper and put it in an envelope for them to give to Kira, who was desperately wanting to plan a sex reveal party (she had casually slipped this into conversation and outright told them on numerous occasions). As they walked back to Isaac’s car he fidgeted with the envelope in his hands.

“I kinda want to open it now. I don’t think Kira would forgive us though,” he admitted, glancing at her sideways. y/n smirked as she linked her arm with his.

“She has a katana, I think she’s proved she’s not afraid to use it,” y/n reminded with a smile. Isaac hummed as he unlocked the car doors and they slid into their respective seats.

“That would put a damper on the mood. Being stabbed or having a limb amputated, I mean,” he explained as if he needed to clarify. She smiled and shook her head as he pulled out of the parking lot, beginning the familiar route to Scott and Kira’s apartment.

The moment the couple pulled up to their friends’ apartment Kira burst through the door and was bouncing with excitement in front of the car. She snatched the envelope out of Isaac’s hand once he was within reach and stared down at it, as if she was trying to burn through the envelope with her eyes to read the paper inside. After she found that she had no such luck, she beckoned them inside to begin the “party-planning-consultation,” as she referred to it. Isaac widened his eyes, he hadn’t expected or planned for any of this at all. He thought it was a ‘drop n’ go’ situation, but apparently he couldn’t have been more wrong. y/n caught his wide eyes and giggled at his reaction. They hadn’t even sat down in the living room before Kira began speeding through a list of things they needed to address.

“What kind of colors were you thinking? Bright or pastel? I was thinking pastel but it’s your party, so-” she took a moment to breathe but seemingly forgot to wait for an answer to her question. “How many people are coming? I need to know how much food and cake to get, plus party favors and baby ballots,” she rattled off. Isaac raised an eyebrow and mouthed ‘baby ballots’ with a questioning look. y/n softly cleared her throat, gaining Kira’s attention as she looked up from the checklist she’d been reading.

“Baby ballots?” y/n questioned politely. Kira playfully rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing. _Anyone who’d been engulfed in gender reveal and baby shower pinterest for the past month would have known what a baby ballot was, duh,_ she thought.

“You know, for people to write down their guesses for the sex of the baby?” Kira looked at the pair pointedly, searching their faces.

“Oh, yeah, totally. Right, right, right,” y/n attempted to recover as Isaac let out a quiet ‘“uhuh.” Their little “consultation” ended not too long after y/n and Isaac decided to give Kira free reign of the party, they just needed to send her their guest list. The couple climbed back into Isaac’s black challenger and shut their doors simultaneously. He turned to look at y/n with a straight face.

“Well, I was not expecting that,” he admitted, the corners of his mouth turning up just before they both erupted into fits of laughter.

* * *

The party planning went smoothly and faster than anyone had expected. Kira sent out virtual invitations the same day y/n had sent her the list of people and the date was set for the following weekend. By the time Isaac and y/n arrived at Scott’s childhood home (Melissa had graciously offered to host the party at her house) most of the gang was already there. There were pink, white, and blue streamers draped around the living room and dining area and balloons in the same color at the corners of each room. An array of food had been thoughtfully set on the dining room table, including baby rattle cake pops, shortbread cookies decorated with different gender symbols, and some of y/n’s more eccentric food cravings. Her eyes widened and her stomach grumbled as she took in the sight of the cheetos and mustard. She glanced over both shoulders before shamelessly helping herself to the snack. Isaac walked up behind y/n, placing a hand on the small of her back. He had left her side to go talk to Scott and Liam when Kira whisked her away immediately upon arriving. She jumped when she felt a hand on her back and dropped her handful of cheetos.

“Babe!” she scolded as she turned around. “You scared the shit out of me!” She attempted to bend down to pick up the food she had dropped, but she wasn’t quite able to reach the floor. Isaac stifled a laugh, knowing that finding this moment funny would have him sleeping on the couch, and crouched down to pick up the cheetos himself. From his new angle on the floor he could see the frustrated blush creeping up her cheeks and her hair falling into her face as she was bent half-way over. She wore a small frown until he placed a small kiss on her bump before leaning up to kiss her gently. He whispered a soft _I’m sorry_ against her lips and the corners of her lips tugged upwards, she was never able to stay mad at him for too long. On the other end of the room Kira was adjusting decorations when she glanced over her shoulder and caught the sweet moment between the couple. She was on the verge of gushing about how cute they were to no one in particular as she whipped out her phone to capture the cute moment. Liam came over to her then, having caught her in the act. 

“Stalker,” he muttered teasingly as he nudged her shoulder.

“Oh, shut up. They’re adorable,” Kira said, swatting his shoulder. She waved her hands a bit and cleared her throat, trying to get everyone’s attention. “Alright guys, time for the festivities to begin,” she announced, receiving a few ‘whoops’ and cheers from members of the pack. The party started off with everyone filling out their baby ballots - Kira again had to explain the concept to the group, much to her own frustration. The small slips of paper were collected in a small bucket that Kira had decorated, Lydia and Stiles had even texted their guesses to Kira to include with the votes. 

While the kitsune counted the votes a slideshow of photos and videos from the past 4 months played on the living room TV. The video started out with a picture of the first ultrasound and was followed by photos and videos of moments where neither Isaac nor y/n was aware that they were being filmed. There were photos of him talking against her bump while resting his hand there and rubbing soothing circles, as well as a few candid photos of y/n taken by various members of the pack, most of which depicted her snacking on a couch with her hand sitting atop her bump. Isaac had even managed to snap a few photos and videos of his own, the funniest of which showed y/n trying to bend down to tie her shoes. When she realized he was recording she threw one of the shoes at him, which he narrowly avoided as he moved out of the way. His camera panned back to the wall where a shoe-shaped print appeared. The pair erupted in laughter and the video cut off. The final photo was the one Kira had just taken by snack table at the party, receiving a few ‘awws’ from the more tender-hearted members of the pack. By the end of the video y/n had tears in her eyes and she launched herself as best she could at Kira. 

“Thank you. For everything,” y/n whispered sweetly into her friend’s ear.

“Anything for you,” Kira replied, a big grin on her face. After the exchange y/n sat back down, returning to Isaac’s side before he pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her close. After making a final mark on the small pad of paper Kira was holding, she stood up and practically skipped to the front of the room. She drummed her fingers excitedly against the back of the pad of paper before clearing her throat.

“The counts are in! Let’s see…” she concentrated on the pad, double checking her marks. “Okay… for male, we have five votes,” Liam and Scott high-fived while Malia groaned.

“Boo! We need more estrogen in this pack,” Malia argued. She received a few chuckles from the pack members while y/n paused for a moment to consider it.

“You make a good point,” y/n smiled. Kira managed to get everyone to settle down before she announced the next count.

“Alright, and for female, we have six votes!” she grinned. This time Malia cheered while Mama McCall clapped quietly, shaking her head at the kids’ antics. The group hung around for a bit, moving about the room and mingling with each other while Scott and Kira headed to the backyard to set up the sex reveal. A white canvas holding paint-filled black balloons was placed on an easel and a small table with darts was set up about 10 feet away. After everything was set up just the way Kira wanted she called Lydia on facetime and brought the rest of the group outside. The redhead picked up and squealed at the sight of the canvas Kira had set up.

“Oh my God, yes. That’s perfect,” she gushed with a smirking Stiles sitting next to her. y/n and Isaac were the last to walk outside, as y/n’s waddling was a little slower than everyone else’s walking pace. When she saw the set-up she chuckled.

“Ha, I can’t aim for shit. This one’s on you, babe,” she nudged Isaac. Her boyfriend smirked and rubbed his hand up and down y/n arm, as if to show her he didn’t think her throwing skills were a total lost cause.

“Hey, you almost got me with the shoe last week,” he tried to comfort her. y/n rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, Isaac, _almost_ being the operative word,” she pointed out. Before the couple could go back and forth anymore, Kira began to explain the rules of the game.

“As I’m sure you all guessed, these balloons are filled with paint. All except one of them are filled with gold paint, the other is filled with blue or pink, representing male or female for the sex, yada yada yada. We’ve got darts set up over here and you’ll both take turns throwing them at the canvas,” she explained. The group nodded and smiled, impressed by Kira’s ingenuity. 

“Hold on, aren’t these normally called gender reveals?” questioned Liam, a confused look on his face. Stiles rolled his eyes before correcting the youngest werewolf.

“Gender and sex are two different things, look it up buddy,” Stiles jabbed through the phone. Kira nodded approvingly as she smiled at Stiles.

“But,” a mischievous grin spread across her face.

“Uh oh,” murmured Isaac, earning a few smirks from the other boys.

“To make up for y/n’s lack of wolf-man senses, Isaac will be shooting with his eyes closed,” she said proudly. Isaac’s jaw dropped and y/n cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

“You’re going down, babe,” y/n teased causing Isaac to roll his eyes.

“Pffttt. We’ll see about that,” Isaac smirked. The pair stood by the table Scott had set up and Isaac held a dart out for his girlfriend to take. “Ladies first,” he said, holding the dull, feathered end toward her. y/n eagerly grabbed the object and took on a face of deep concentration. One eye was closed as she bit her tongue and drew her arm back, careful to keep it level to the ground. The pack watched the dart fly toward the canvas and hit a balloon. The black orb popped, causing gold paint to splatter across the canvas. y/n cheered, surprised that she actually hit one, even if it wasn’t the “right” balloon. Isaac studied the canvas carefully as he took his turn before closing his eyes.

“He shoots,” Liam commentated, eyes following the dart as it left Isaac’s hand and sailed directly toward a balloon. Just then, a small breeze picked up and the dart shifted slightly to the right. “aaannnnd he misses!” Liam shouted, earning a glare from the taller werewolf. The dart was hardly off by a millimeter, but he nonetheless missed and the balloon remained intact. Isaac huffed out a frustrated breath, cursing the wind. y/n smiled as she grabbed another dart out of Isaac’s hand and took her aim. Maybe she had gotten cocky after taking her first turn or maybe her luck had run out, but whatever the reason was she ended up missing the canvas entirely. Her cheeks turned pink and she let out an embarrassed smile as everyone tried desperately to suppress their laughter. The last thing they wanted was an upset y/n on their hands. Isaac rubbed her back and assured her that she did just fine.

This time when he threw his dart, he paused for a moment longer. He took in the canvas, the placement of the balloons, the distance, the wind, and everything else that might affect the dart’s path. y/n wouldn’t have been surprised if he even considered the miniscule curvature of the earth in the short distance between them and the canvas. Isaac closed his eyes, twisting the dart between his fingers with purpose. This time when he threw his dart, it hit a balloon and popped it. He just so happened to hit the right balloon. He opened his eyes after hearing the cheering and hollering of the group and feeling his girlfriend jumping up and down beside him.

_Blue. The canvas was splattered with gold and blue._

Isaac stared at the colors, in a daze for a moment, before he pulled y/n into a tight hug and spun her around. When he sat her back down on the ground he pulled her in for a deep kiss, the pack applauding in the background.

“We’re having a little boy,” he whispered against y/n’s lips with tears in his eyes.

“Yeah,” y/n chuckled out, her own tears streaming down her face. They stayed snug against each other in their embrace for a while and when they pulled away y/n grabbed the remaining darts, holding them out to him.

“Shall we finish our masterpiece?” she smirked. He returned her smirk, eagerly taking the darts. This time each aim was flawless now that his eyes weren’t closed. The three balloons surrounding the blue paint splatter turned into gold bursts in a matter of seconds, creating a perfect abstract piece that y/n would definitely be hanging up in their apartment. 

When y/n and Isaac drove home they laid the painting down in the backseat so the paint wouldn’t shift. Their hands were clasped together, resting on the center console as music played softly over the radio. Isaac ran his thumb delicately over the back of his girlfriend’s hand as she imagined a little boy with Isaac’s thick hair and her y/e/c eyes, smiling softly to herself. Isaac wore a sweet smile himself, picturing a similar scenario in his head. As they drove down the residential streets leading to their apartment building he saw a father scolding his son in the front yard of a house, the man waving his hands around wildly and his face turning red. Isaac clenched his jaw and gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles as he looked back towards the road. Try as he might, he couldn’t push away the intrusive thoughts that had been haunting him for months now.

_You’re just like your father._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think! also, feel free to check out my tumblr (@thesewordsareallihavetogive)


	7. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter specific warnings: pure fluff really and some mildly suggestive content

_Warm is the heart, warm is the heart that loves true_

_Real is the love, real is the love that holds you_

_**October** _

By the time October had rolled around, the weather had cooled significantly, much to y/n’s delight. This year y/n and Isaac were hosting the pack Halloween party at their apartment and y/n had gone all out with decorations. She’d invited Kira over to help, who was much more agile and able than y/n at the moment. They had decorated the whole living room, dining room, and kitchen area, making it nearly unrecognizable. Faux cobwebs adorned the corners of each room with small toy spiders crawling about them, purple lights were strung around the room, and the centerpiece on the dining room table was a large black cauldron with a fog machine and led lights inside. A few jars of fake eyeballs were set on the coffee table, candy corn candles were scattered about the apartment, and bats were strung from the ceiling. Isaac came home to find y/n placing a witch hat on top of a pumpkin she had drawn eyes and a mouth on in addition to adorning a crooked nose made out of clay on it. Kira had taped a poster to the wall that read “Pin the Tail on The Werewolf!” Beneath the words, sure enough, was an inaccurate depiction of a werewolf - it was a human shaped creature covered in fur with _actual wolf ears_. Isaac set his keys down in the bowl on the table by the door, which had also been switched out for a Halloween themed dish. He blew out a long breath, taking in the state of his apartment.

“Nice touch. That’s totally tasteful and not insulting at all,” Isaac said sarcastically, motioning towards the poster as Kira stepped away and admired her handy work. Both girls turned to grin up at him.

“Isn’t it fun?! We saw it at the party store and couldn’t resist,” y/n smiled cheekily. She put the finishing touches on her witch pumpkin before quickly making her way to the bathroom and coming back with a makeup kit. “Go change into your costume and then I’m doing your makeup,” she instructed while unpacking the kit on the dining room table. Kira finished up the final touches on the decorations before she went home to put on her own costume. Isaac walked back out wearing black jeans and a black long-sleeved skeleton shirt y/n had bought him. On it was a somewhat cartoon-y version of a skeletal system from the waist up and she had every intention of completing the look with makeup on his face. Her own costume was a stretchy bodysuit that went from her ankles up to her collar bones and was in the same style as her boyfriend’s, except hers showed a small baby skeleton over her protruding baby bump. y/n pulled out two chairs to face each other and sat down opposite her boyfriend with her makeup kit at her side. After twenty minutes of alternating between black, white, and grey face paint, plus a few “stay still!” scolds directed at Isaac, his look was complete. He admired her handy work in his phone camera, viewing different angles before he pulled her in and took a picture of them both, smiling wide.

y/n shooed him off, instructing him to take care of the candy for trick-or-treaters while she headed back to their bathroom to put on her own costume and makeup. Once she was ready she walked back into the living room, doing a spin to show off her costume and throwing out jazz hands. Isaac looked her up and down, setting the candy bowl down on the table by the door. He grabbed her waist, pulling her into him, and leant down to whisper in her ear. 

“That body suit is doing things to me, baby,” her breath hitched and her stomach lit up with warm butterflies. “In fact, it’s making me want to… bone you,” he finished, a proud smirk on his face. She pulled away, lightly smacking his arm. He had gotten her all worked up (with the help of her out-of-whack hormones) just to make a pun. 

She had waddled over to the mirror by the door to fix her hair when the first knock came at their door. She opened it up to see a mom wrangling two kids whilst pushing a baby stroller. The two kids couldn’t have been older than four or five and their bubbling energy brought a smile to y/n’s face as she smiled sympathetically to the mom. y/n admired the family’s adorable Monster’s Inc. costumes as she bent down as best she could to drop candy into each of the kids baskets, including the one the mother had fashioned to the stroller. 

“They’re adorable,” y/n commented with a warm smile as she looked towards the mom.

“It’s a good thing that they are. They’re little trouble-makers, too,” the mom joked while pushing the stroller forwards and backwards to soothe the infant. y/n giggled lightly as she watched the two brothers interact with each other and placed her free hand over her baby bump. The mother smiled at her wistfully before offering her some advice. 

“Enjoy it while it lasts. You’ll miss the days when they were always safe and protected, always near you,” the mother’s eyes danced over her children lovingly as she spoke to y/n. y/n nodded, smiling as she looked down at her protruding stomach.

“Have a happy Halloween, good luck with those little ones,” y/n said warmly before she closed the door after waving goodbye. She placed the bowl of candy back down on the nearby table before leaning her back against the door and letting out a heavy sigh. Isaac appeared from around the corner with a joyful glint in his eyes.

“You’re gonna be good at this,” he stated as he moved in front of her, placing his hands on either side of her growing bump. y/n’s cheeks blushed underneath the intricate designs of the face paint. She leaned into him while trailing a finger along his jawline.

“I guess it takes one to know one,” she murmured into his chest as he massaged soothing circles on her lower back.

Within the following half hour the members of the pack had arrived, having gone all out with their costumes and bringing y/n an indescribable amount of joy. Scott and Kira were the first to arrive, they were also wearing a matching couples costume. Scott was dressed as Superman, his hair was gelled back and he was wearing a tight blue bodysuit with a large “S” over his chest with a red cape draped over his back. Kira’s Wonder Woman costume was even cuter, in y/n’s humble opinion. She wore a blue miniskirt, a red and gold corset-style top, red knee-high boots, and completed the look with gold arm bangles and a gold tiara. Corey and Mason were next to arrive. Corey came dressed as a ghost and y/n almost pissed herself while laughing at the irony. She quickly scurried away to the bathroom before Mason entered, dressed as Frankenstein’s monster. With any other group, he would’ve been prepared to lecture about how Frankenstein was the name of the scientist and not the creature, but he figured his friends had a firm enough grasp on the more intricate details of monsters. 

Malia and Liam were the last two to show up and their costumes couldn’t have been more different. Malia was dressed up at Wednesday Addams, her look complete with double braids, a black dress and white collar. Her natural RBF enhanced the look as well. Liam, on the other hand, came dressed as Guy Fieri. He truly went all out, _which is the only appropriate way to approach a Guy Fieri costume,_ Scott enthusiastically argued once he saw the beta’s attire. Liam had his hair gelled into upward spikes and was wearing the signature flame shirt and sunglasses. y/n returned from the bathroom as the final pack members arrived and she wore a big grin as she took in everyone’s costumes.

“We’re definitely taking pictures,” y/n decided as she moved to place the food her friends had brought on the snack table. Kira made her way over to the elaborate sound system Isaac had insisted on purchasing when he and y/n moved into their apartment and connected her phone. The expertly curated Halloween playlist she, y/n, and Lydia had put together over the past month began to play over the speakers. On October 1st, at midnight exactly, y/n texted the girls only group chat that she, Kira, Malia, and Lydia were in.

_12:00 a.m. It’s spooky season, ladies!!! - y/n_

_12:01 a.m. What are you doing up, y/n?! - Lydia_

_12:01 a.m. What are you doing up, Dr. Martin? It’s 3 a.m. where you are! - y/n_

Though Lydia hadn’t earned her degree yet, the moment she started her doctorate program y/n began teasing her with the name.

_12:02 a.m. Ha. My essay deadlines and research projects don’t care about the construct of time. - Lydia_

_12:03 a.m. We live in Beacon Hills, it’s always spooky season. - Kira_

Kira responded sarcastically and then sent a link to the Halloween pinterest board she’d been putting together since August. After reviewing Kira’s board y/n promptly decided they needed a Halloween playlist to accompany it. After roughly 20 messages had been exchanged between the three girls, Malia awoke from her slumber to the sound of her phone dinging incessantly.

_12: 15 a.m. Oh good God, please leave me out of this - Malia_

Malia replied to the message chain bluntly before turning off her phone and going back to sleep. Her friends weren’t offended or surprised though, despite their best efforts they could never get the werecoyote to listen to anything other than classic rock.

As “Thriller” began playing over the speakers the group alternated between admiring the decorations and helping themselves to the snack table y/n and Kira had put together. y/n nearly peed herself again when she took in the sight of Liam, _rather, Liam dressed as Guy Fieri,_ with half a hot dog shoved in his mouth. She managed to calm down before things headed too far south and turned to look at the opposite end of the room, where Kira was securing a blind fold over Malia’s eyes so she could try her hand at the poster game the girls had set up earlier. Much like Isaac, Liam and Scott had gawked for a moment with open mouths as they took in the poster. When he caught a glimpse of their shared horror, Isaac shot a warning “stop or else” look at them, signaling that it was in their best interest not to make fun of or criticize the game.

Once y/n was done surveying the party she made her way over to where her boyfriend was leaning up against a wall while drinking punch. She wordlessly took Isaac’s hand and placed it over her bump. A small foot nudged Isaac’s from within y/n’s stomach.

“Little man is showing off his karate skills tonight, I see,” he commented with a warm smile as his gaze was focused on y/n’s protruding belly.

“You have no idea,” she replied before wincing as a sharp pain made its way through her chest. “Ah, right in the ribs. Thank you, little one,” y/n grimaced. Isaac smiled sympathetically and he readjusted his hand over hers before the veins in his arms slowly turned black, alleviating her pain. She sighed in relief, her whole body relaxing as the pain in her ribs and lower back aches disappeared. 

“I think you might have to employ that tactic while I’m in labor,” y/n hummed, mostly joking. Isaac chuckled lightly as he pressed a kiss to y/n’s forehead.

The pack Halloween party started to wind down around 11:30 p.m. and by that time y/n was already passed out on the couch, head leaning back as she emitted quiet snores. Kira took that as her cue to turn the music down to a softer volume and start packing away the food the boys hadn’t scarfed down. Mason had also fallen asleep and stole Corey’s ghost costume to use as a blanket while in his unconscious state. Liam, finding the situation very amusing, ended up snapping a few pictures of the scene despite having teased Kira for doing the same thing a few weeks ago. 

After their friends had slowly trickled out and said their goodbyes, Isaac effortlessly carried y/n bridal style to their room. He knew she’d make a fuss if she woke up and got face paint all over her pillow, so he took the liberty of cleaning her makeup off while she slept peacefully. This definitely wasn’t the first time he’d taken her makeup off while she was sleeping after passing out from partying too hard and if he knew anything about his girl, he knew it wouldn’t be the last. Isaac smiled warmly as y/n scrunched her nose up after the cloth he’d been wiping her face with tickled her skin. She woke up slowly, still very much in a groggy state, and blinked her eyes a few times so they’d focus on the room around her. She took in the paint-stained cloth in Isaac’s hand and the cleanser bottle in the other before she smiled giddily and shamelessly pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Good morning,” she greeted warmly, sleep still very evident in her voice.

“It’s not exactly morning yet, babe,” Isaac smirked back at her. y/n rolled her eyes before averting her attention to the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock on the nightstand nearest to her. Just then, the numbers flicked to display 12:00 a.m. 

“Ha! It _is_ morning, lover boy,” she teased. His eyes quickly glanced toward the clock before he hung his head in defeat.

“You’re right,” he groaned sarcastically. y/n let out a small ‘hmph’ sound before pushing herself into an upright position.

“And don’t you forget it,” she quipped cheekily. Taking off her body suit proved to be much easier said than done, she somehow found the fabric clinging to her much tighter than it had been when she first put the costume on. After a few fruitless attempts to pull it down past her stomach, Isaac walked up behind her and placed his hands over hers.

“Allow me,” he whispered as he pressed gentle kisses to her exposed neck. y/n giggled lightly before gasping in surprise when he began sucking on the most sensitive part of her neck.

“Isaac Cole Lahey, are you trying to get in my pants?” she grinned as she reached back to thread her fingers through his thick hair.

“Guilty as charged,” he said in between kisses ranging from her bare shoulder to her jaw.

“Then what are you waiting for,” y/n replied playfully as she slowly turned around in his arms, lust in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think! also, feel free to check out my tumblr (@thesewordsareallihavetogive)


	8. Friendsgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter specific warnings: there’s a lot of sensitive topics in this chapter and the next one so please read at your own risk! found family fluff, angst, cursing, anxiety, pregnancy complications, more angst, definitely a tear jerker if you’re a softy like me

_Dark is the night when you’re feeling all alone_

_Weak is the light when you’re feeling far from home_

_Warm is the heart, warm is the heart that loves true_

_Real is the love, real is the love that holds you_

_**November** _ **  
**

That year, Lydia hosted the pack’s annual Friendsgiving at her family’s home. Stiles, having the upper hand since everyone was at _his_ girlfriend’s house, insisted on watching the Mets baseball game on TV. Stiles, Scott, Malia, Liam, and even Theo were gathered in the living room. To say they were maxing out the couch space is an understatement. Scott and Stiles sat cozied up on the love seat, a bowl of popcorn sitting in between them. Lydia began to chastise the boys about snacking before dinner but soon abandoned her argument when Kira reminded her that they had tied for first place in a hot dog eating contest, not once, but _twice_. 

Liam had given up on being comfortable when Malia all but threw her legs over his lap and stole the blanket he had begun to pull out for himself. Theo, ever the loner, snickered at the group’s antics but was truly just happy to be included. Corey and Isaac both popped in and out of the room, alternating between catching the important plays and stealing food when no one was looking.

Kira, Lydia, Mason, and y/n found themselves in the kitchen. Most of the preparation had already been done prior to meeting up at Lydia’s house, so their “cooking” duties were really more of a matter of placing things in the oven to keep warm. Kira and y/n shot bewildered looks at each other while Mason and Lydia were excitedly talking about the different research projects they were working on at their respective universities. Despite having taken most of the same high school science courses as their nerdier friends, Kira and y/n were hearing words they didn’t know _existed._

Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t long before the bowl of popcorn and Mets game couldn’t keep the boys occupied. Stiles strolled in the kitchen, lazily draping an arm around Lydia’s shoulder and placing a kiss to her temple. Lydia smiled softly before she grabbed a handful of cutlery and sent him along to set the table. Kira followed suit and handed a stack of over ten plates to Scott, who effortlessly carried the dishes as if they were feathers.

When they were all gathered around the table, a mountain of food on most of the boys’ plates, Kira urged everyone to say something they were thankful for. Lydia started, smiling warmly towards her friends. 

“Well… I’m thankful for graduate school scholarships, for sure. Modern medicine, even if it doesn’t apply to you weirdos too often,” she teased, earning a few chuckles from the group. “and my friends. More than anything, my friends,” Lydia said with a toothy smile, squeezing Stiles’ hand under the table as she did so. They went around the table, each person sharing a thing or two until y/n and Isaac were the last ones left. y/n gazed around the table, allowing herself to peacefully enjoy the moment. She was surrounded by friends - her family, really - and she realized, in that moment, she’d never felt more loved. Isaac quietly cleared his throat and gently tapped her thigh under the table, effectively snapping her out of her daze.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, a bit flustered. “Well, let’s see… I’m thankful that the weather has cooled a bit,” Isaac smirked knowingly at her admission. “I’m thankful for stretchy pants, shoes without laces, and most of all my family. Isaac, little man in here,” she smiled as she looked down and placed a hand over her growing belly, “and all of you,” she said sincerely, tears appearing on her waterline. _Stupid hormones._ Isaac went next, placing a hand on y/n’s baby bump as well.

“I, um, well,” he grinned nervously as he allowed himself to be uncharacteristically sappy and vulnerable. “I’m thankful for my family, too. Our family. I’m thankful to have a healthy baby and a healthy baby mama that tolerates me. But right now, I might be most thankful for the food in front of me,” he teased at the end, earning him a playful swat to the chest from y/n. Stiles, who had been buzzing in his seat for the past minute or so, finally dug into his food after earning an eye roll and a small nod from Lydia. 

Unsurprisingly, by the end of dinner they had no food left over, just the turkey’s wishbone that Liam and Theo had tussled over for a moment. Kira, Lydia, y/n, and Malia reasoned that since they had cooked the food, the boys had to clean everything up. Technically, Malia hadn’t cooked anything, but the group wordlessly reasoned that it was probably best if she wasn’t left to clean up breakable things. Isaac sighed with a knowing smile when he found y/n curled up on the couch next to Lydia, an overnight bag on the floor beneath them.

“So you’re abandoning me? Leaving me by myself, defenseless?” Isaac asked sarcastically. Lydia laughed out loud at Isaac’s words.

“Oh, please, you haven’t been defenseless anytime for the better part of the last decade” Lydia quipped, causing y/n to giggle. 

“Sorry, babe. My wife only comes into town so often and I know she’s missing our love child,” y/n teased, earning an unimpressed ‘hmph’ from Isaac. The other pack members slowly trickled out - including Stiles, who had been bribed to accompany Malia on her Black Friday shopping spree, mostly so that he could keep her from getting arrested when someone inevitably cut in front of her - until only y/n, Lydia, and Isaac were left. When the front door closed behind Stiles and Malia, Isaac turned toward Lydia and y/n dejectedly. The sight of her boyfriend’s puppy dog face had y/n second-guessing her choice to spend the night away from him, but she soon snapped out of it, sending him a playful glare when she realized he’d been intentionally putting on the look. Isaac scratched the back of his neck as he moved to step in front of where y/n was sitting on the couch.

“I guess that’s my cue to go, huh?” he murmured, looking into y/n’s y/e/c eyes. As bummed as he was about being away from her for the night, he couldn’t help but smile at the joyful glint in her eyes. 

“You’ll survive,” y/n consoled with a mischievous smirk. It took a few tries but she was eventually able to push herself up off the couch and into his arms for a bear hug.

“Call me if you need anything,” he murmured into her hair. y/n hummed lightly, enjoying the feeling of his fingers massaging circles into her lower back. Isaac pulled away after a moment, a serious look on his face. “I mean it. Anything at all,” he repeated. y/n nodded in agreeance this time, knowing he wouldn’t leave until he had some sort of assurance from her. After y/n shut the front door behind Isaac, she turned toward Lydia excitedly. 

“I have an idea,” the redhead shared, wearing a devious grin.

* * *

The plan was to emulate a [pregnancy test advertisement](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimages.immediate.co.uk%2Fproduction%2Fvolatile%2Fsites%2F28%2F2019%2F02%2Fdutch-pregnancy-test-ad-goes-viral-but-for-all-the-wrong-reasons_170622-dfebba7.jpg%3Fquality%3D90%26resize%3D768%2C574&t=MzU0YzI1MDFmZWRkYzdiZGJlNWJhOTBiOGQ5NWNhMTk2YTBmMGRlZCxROWw0YTRDNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGPX6CAHF15RpwAHvA0E8aQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthesewordsareallihavetogive.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F633722913505312768%2Freal-is-the-love-chapter-eight&m=1&ts=1606492652) that Lydia had seen during her and Stiles’ layover in Phoenix. It was quite possibly the most stupid, yet funniest ad to ever exist and the girls loved it for both reasons. The plan was simple, really. First, they actually needed a pregnancy test, which Lydia had already taken care of while Stiles was spending some time with his dad.

_“I had to make sure I bought it when Stiles wasn’t around or he would’ve probably had a heart attack. Poor guy.”_

Next, it was time for y/n and Lydia to get in costume. y/n assumed the role of the pregnant woman in the ad, donning a long-sleeve purple shirt and partially pulling her hair back. Lydia, naturally, took the place of the baby daddy, and even contemplated buying a wig that matched the man’s hair in the advertisement. She ultimately decided against it, reasoning that _“fuck it, we live in the 21st century.”_

The final part of the plan (before taking the actual picture, of course) was to take the test. Being in Lydia’s room once again, just the two of them and a pregnancy test, had them both having flashbacks to that pivotal moment just a little over five months ago. _Lydia smiled a little when she flipped them over. Two pink lines. Pregnant. She handed them back to y/n, who sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of them._ y/n made her way into the bathroom with the test and found it was a bit trickier this time around to move her arm around her stomach. After getting cleaned up, y/n handed the test to Lydia in a joking manner, thinking back to the time when she was too afraid to look at the test herself.

When Lydia flipped over the test her forehead wrinkled in confusion at the sight in front of her. _One line. Negative._ Lydia’s silence caught y/n’s attention after a few moments and she leaned over the redhead’s shoulder, wondering what could have left her at a loss for words. The blood drained from y/n’s face and she inhaled sharply when she saw the results of the test. _One line. Negative. Not pregnant._

“It’s probably just a false negative, I’m sure that happens all the time. Here, there’s another test in the box,” Lydia reasoned with wide eyes, attempting to veil her concern.

“What if it’s not, Lyd? What if there’s some weird werewolf thing where humans and werewolves can’t have kids together? Viable offspring or whatever?” y/n rushed out in a panic, breathing heavily and tears coming to prick her eyes as Lydia shuffled around for the box. Lydia pressed her lips together into a thin line and shook her head. At Lydia’s lack of response y/n nodded her head slowly and began to cry silently.

After finding the box, Lydia turned back to y/n, placing it on the bed next to them. She grabbed y/n’s hands and drew y/n’s eyes toward her own.

“Hey, I refuse to believe that. Okay? As a woman of science, I understand what you’re saying. I do. But if there’s anything I’ve learned over the past several years, it’s that the stuff in textbooks rarely ever applies to my group of friends. I’m gonna go get you some water and then we’ll take this other test, okay?” Lydia said quietly but reassuringly. Despite the brave front that Lydia was putting up, y/n didn’t miss the look of fear that was mirrored in her best friend’s eyes.

Half a gallon of water later, y/n was laying down on Lydia’s bed, her stomach awkwardly protruding upwards. There came a point where there was only so much panic and fear that y/n could feel. After that, she just felt numb, as if she was having an out of body experience or maybe a dream. A _bad_ dream. _Maybe I’m just imagining it all,_ y/n thought as she stared blankly at the slowly rotating ceiling fan.

Eventually though, she did feel something; the familiar pressure in her abdomen was anticipated, yet sudden, and it had y/n pushing herself up quickly and with a fair bit of struggle. Lydia helped her up the rest of the way until she was comfortably sitting upright, legs dangling over the edge of the bed. y/n was quiet as she slowly made her way towards the en-suite bathroom, wincing as she picked up the unused test on her way there, and shut the door softly behind her. After three minutes or so had passed, Lydia was getting anxious and was about to go knock on the door, but before she could, y/n opened it and thrust the test into Lydia’s hands. Lydia quickly scanned the test, looking for double lines. _Shit._ When she looked back up, y/n was sobbing, a hand covering her mouth.

“This is my fault,” y/n choked out around the heavy tears streaming down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think! also, feel free to check out my tumblr (@thesewordsareallihavetogive)


	9. Friendsgiving Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter specific warnings: there’s a lot of sensitive topics in this chapter so please read at your own risk! angst, anxiety, panic attacks, pregnancy complications, more angst, and a bit of redemption fluff at the end

_Dark is the night when you’re feeling all alone_

_Weak is the light when you’re feeling far from home_

_Warm is the heart, warm is the heart that loves true_

_Real is the love, real is the love that holds you_

_**November** _

For Isaac, there wasn’t really any way to describe being alone in his and y/n’s shared apartment other than weird. The living space wasn’t cold by any means, y/n had made sure that it had the perfect homey feel within a month of them moving in, but it just lacked a certain warmth without her bouncing between rooms or eating cheetos and mustard off her baby bump on the couch. So, even though their little apartment was without a doubt his home in every sense of the word, the lack of his ride-or-die chilling next to him allowed his mind to wander and his thoughts to spiral whether he liked it or not.

Over the past several months, y/n somehow had failed to wake up during or even be aware of Isaac’s recurring nightmares. It wasn’t an every night thing, which Isaac was grateful for - this wasn’t exactly the first time in his life he’d felt like a prisoner in his own mind - but it still happened often enough that he’d started looking into therapists in their area. Despite the fact that his dreams continued to haunt him, he hadn’t booked a session yet. It wasn’t that he hadn’t called to do so - he had, several times in the past actually - it was just that every time the receptionist asked for his name he chickened out and hung up as if the voice on the other end had burnt him through the phone

Despite his years of training, adapting, and learning, Isaac began to feel his control slip through his fingers. His eyes glowed yellow and he tumbled towards their bedroom, fishing the triskelion medallion out of the bedside table drawer before he could do something he’d regret.

Deep breaths. He’d read that online, it had to be worth a try, right? _Nope. Not working._ His claws extended, forming small indents in the innocent wooden token. _Okay, next plan. Grounding exercises._ Isaac was running out of options and he was praying to whoever was listening that this would work. 

_Five things you can see._ His golden eyes darted around the bedroom as he created a list in his head. The door. The curtains that y/n insisted on buying, the ones he didn’t like but eventually grew on him. The alarm clock and its glowing red numbers. The haphazard pile of the few pairs of shoes that still fit y/n. The dresser.

 _Four things you can touch._ The triskelion. His claws slowly receded back into his fingers, leaving only a few small marks on the wooden medallion. The bed comforter that he insisted on buying and though y/n would never admit it, Isaac knew that it had grown on her. The floor underneath his feet. He bounced his toe against the hardwood to reassure himself. A glass of water, he mentally checked off after grabbing the glass from the bedside table and taking a large swig. 

_Three things you can hear._ He chuckled a bit at that one. Did silence count? He’s completely alone in the dark apartment, so the only things he can hear are noises from the outside world, and if he strains hard enough, whatever netflix show the neighbors are watching. _Close enough._

 _Two things you can smell._ y/n. Her unique scent enveloped the entire room. He could sense her smell embedded deep within the bed sheets. He could make out hints of her perfume lingering in the bathroom air. He could smell the small tin of mints she kept in a drawer near her sink, mostly there for post-vomit relief. The list went on and on, so Isaac figured it was more than fair to count y/n as the two things.

 _One thing you can taste._ Even while backing himself away from the edge and trying to regain control over himself, he still managed to let his mind fall into the gutter. _I’d really liked to taste her lips on mine right about now._ He groaned quietly, his eyes shut as he tried to focus. After a bit of silence, he came up with something. Albeit not the most picturesque and sexy, it was still something. The thing Isaac could taste was a small piece of turkey stuck between his back teeth. 

Isaac’s eyes shifted back to their normal deep blue, his hands returned to their typical form, and his heartbeat slowed. Unbeknownst to him, he mimicked his girlfriend’s earlier state - eyes cast upwards while laying down, staring blankly at the ceiling fan. Isaac knew that he needed to deal with his trauma sooner rather than later. He hadn’t exactly viewed his dreams as a prophecy; he didn’t really think he’d have an outburst one day and y/n would be shielding his own child from him, but he knew that he needed to get whatever was going on under control. If not for himself, then for his family.

There were few things he knew for sure to be true, but of those few things he was pretty confident in. 1. Isaac loved y/n. To the moon and back, to infinity and farther. He found it hard to find the right words to describe the warmth he felt when she was around and the coldness he felt when she was gone with words other than “I love you.” 2. Having nightmares and intrusive thoughts about being _just like his father_ wasn’t healthy for him. That wasn’t healthy for anyone. 3. He needed to be better. He needed to fight his demons. He needed to be the best boyfriend, the kind of partner that y/n deserved, and he needed to be a good father for his son, far better than his own.

* * *

“This is my fault,” y/n choked out around the heavy tears streaming down her face.

“No. No, absolutely not. Nothing that may have happened is your fault. Before everything gets out of hand, let’s go get you check out, okay?” Lydia soothed, tossing the test to the side and running her hands up and down y/n’s shaking arms. y/n nodded vigorously at Lydia’s words and waddled to the corner of the room to pick up her jacket. Lydia dialed Scott’s number, bouncing her leg impatiently while she waited for him to pick up. Before he could get a word in, she cut him off.

“Scott, call Deaton. Tell him to meet us at the animal clinic,” Lydia ordered, leaving no room for argument. When Lydia called, it was nearly 1 a.m. and Scott was very much asleep just a few moments prior to picking up the phone. Now, he found himself to be very awake at the alarming tone of Lydia’s voice. 

“Is everything okay? Who is ‘us’? Should I meet you there?” Scott asked, his words coming out a bit jumbled in his sleepy haze. Lydia avoided his first two questions entirely.

“No, no, don’t meet us. Just call Deaton. Now please,” Lydia hung up the phone before he had the chance to ask any more questions. Lydia practically ran towards her open suitcase, hastily grabbing whatever clothing was resting on the top and quickly changed out of her pajamas. y/n hadn’t bothered to change out of her own pajamas, she’d spent the majority of the past minute or two sliding her jacket on. Lydia shrugged on her coat, snatched her purse, and grabbed y/n’s hand in her own as she gently but quickly guided her out towards the driveway.

As soon as y/n fastened her seat belt, Lydia peeled out of the driveway and called Isaac, placing him on speaker phone. Isaac hadn’t been asleep when Lydia called him, but it was late enough that his voice sounded a little raspy over the phone. It took a moment for Isaac’s eyes to adjust to his bright phone screen, but once he saw Lydia’s name he immediately picked up.

“Hello?” he murmured groggily into the receiver, attempting to mask his inner turmoil.

“Isaac, meet us at the animal clinic, We’re on our way now, Deaton’s going to meet us. Hurry,” Lydia ordered, wide eyes on the empty road ahead of her. Isaac’s dopey sleep haze quickly wore away at Lydia’s urgent tone. He jumped out of bed and put a shirt on, not even bothering to change out of his sweatpants. He grabbed his keys and ran out towards the car before he managed to ask any questions.

“Why? What’s wrong? Is y/n okay? Is the baby okay?” Isaac rushed out, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road about 20 miles over the posted speed limit. y/n let out a whimper that he heard loud and clear. “Baby, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” he asked nervously, weaving in between and around the few cars that were out on the road so late.

“I- I don’t know,” y/n sobbed out, hot tears running down her red cheeks. “Just please come quick, I- we need you,” she finished, closing her eyes and leaning her head back onto the headrest. 

“Okay, alright, I’m on my way. You’re gonna be fine, everything’s going to be fine. I’ll be there in five minutes,” he attempted to calm her down, but to no avail. Her pained whimpers and quiet sniffles could still be heard, even through the phone. He attempted to hide the fear in his voice, but he knew he wasn’t very successful; he was absolutely terrified. Isaac was the most scared he’d ever been in his entire life. The panic he’d felt while locked in the freezer by his father, the sheer terror from when the pack was dealing with the kanima, the fear from when they all fought the alpha pack and then when they dealt with the nogitsune, none of that compared to what he was feeling in that moment, as he raced against time itself to meet y/n and Lydia at the animal clinic.

Isaac sat at the red light, anxiously drumming his fingers against the wheel, willing the light to turn green. In all honesty, he normally would have run the light, but the last thing he needed right then was to get pulled over. He floored it the second the traffic light flickered green and turned sharp just under a minute later, practically skidding into the clinic’s parking lot. Isaac arrived just before Lydia pulled into the parking lot, faster than Isaac would’ve preferred since his pregnant girlfriend was in the passenger seat, but he was too riled up to pay attention. He was at the passenger door before Lydia even came to a complete stop and was opening the door the second it was unlocked. Isaac quickly but carefully helped y/n out of the car and held her as close to him as her baby bump would allow, wrapping one arm firmly around her back while the other hand was threaded through her hair, holding her head against his chest. He pulled away for a moment, scanning her body for injuries.

“Are you hurt?” Isaac’s eyes were wide with worry. y/n shook her head, lips trembling as she did so.

“I- I don’t know what’s happening, I don’t know what’s wrong, or why-” she heaved out, working herself closer and closer to the brink of a breakdown. Just then, Dr. Deaton appeared at the front door, opening it wide for the group he’d grown fond of over the years to enter. He ushered them into the lobby, the bright lights momentarily blinding y/n.

“Scott called me. He said you wouldn’t tell him anything. What seems to be the matter?” Deaton questioned kindly, subtly scanning y/n for external injuries. Lydia looked to y/n, ready to take over if y/n couldn’t bring herself to speak. y/n nodded her head lightly before turning to face Deaton fully.

“We- I- we were messing around and I took a pregnancy test as a joke, and it- it came back negative,” y/n explained between shaky breaths. Isaac’s eyes widened and he tightened his arm around her side. Deaton maintained a straight face and urged her to continue. “Lydia thought it must’ve been a false negative so I took another one and…” y/n trailed off and weakly gestured toward her best friend, the two negative tests sticking out of her purse.

“I see…” Deaton nodded vaguely before guiding her to the exam room in the back, Isaac following close behind. Dr. Deaton turned away from the couple, moving to shuffle some things around on the nearby counter.

“What does that mean, Doc? Why aren’t you saying anything?” Isaac demanded with wild eyes. Deaton maintained his composure and slowly turned back to the two. Internally, Deaton was worried about the implications of the negative tests, but he knew that sharing his concern wouldn’t do anyone any good, at least not before they ran some sort of diagnostic test.

“I’m not sure, Isaac. We are in uncharted territory right now,” Deaton said calmly, his last words coming across grimmer than anyone expected.

“Not sure?! That’s my kid in there and you’re just ‘not sure?’” Isaac asked incredulously. Deaton pursed his lips and stared down at the ultrasound machine he’d been setting up.

“Isaac, if you can’t calm down you’re going to have to wait in the lobby,” the older man said sternly. Isaac had never been known to control his anger well and was getting ready to give Deaton a piece of his mind before he caught a glimpse of y/n’s face. She looked at him pleadingly, her eyes puffy and red from all the crying, and he nodded slowly towards Deaton, never tearing his eyes away from y/n.

“Alright, y/n, I’m going to need you to get up on the table,” Deaton instructed, gesturing to the cool metal exam table in front of them. Isaac hoisted her up easily before y/n could attempt to get up herself, causing her to smile meekly at him. y/n shrugged off her jacket and rolled up her shirt; she was used to this process by now. Her face scrunched up at the cool feeling of the blue gel and ultrasound probe moving across her skin. Deaton stared intently at the screen that was just out of view of the expecting couple, moving the probe slightly every once in a while. Isaac and y/n were looking at him expectantly, holding their breaths and desperately wanting any news, good or bad.

“Well?” Isaac questioned impatiently, bouncing his leg anxiously and squeezing y/n’s hand tightly. Deaton turned the screen towards them and pointed to the grey figure in the center.

“Now, I’m no obstetrician and I haven’t exactly handled anything of this nature since Talia Hale, but I can tell you that everything seems to be healthy and normal,” he informed them, his voice soft and kind. y/n let out a watery laugh and smiled wide, relief spreading through her entire being as happy tears slid down her cheeks. Isaac wiped his own teary eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around y/n, placing a gentle kiss to her hair. Isaac came to stand right in front of y/n, practically standing in between her legs as she cleaned herself up and Deaton put the machine away. Isaac was feeling a bit clingy at that moment, so when Deaton turned back around to inspect the negative tests from earlier, he didn’t bother to move from his stance. The vet set the tests back down after staring at them silently for a moment and turned to address the couple again.

“These tests only measure one thing, the presence of hCG,” Deaton explained, motioning towards the white sticks. y/n nodded quietly, understanding the doctor’s words while confusion painted Isaac’s features.

“What’s hCG?” he asked skeptically. Deaton smiled lightly. The vet knew that Scott’s pack was rarely ever predictable, but seeing Isaac as a concerned father was definitely the last thing he expected.

“A pregnancy hormone. My guess is that your levels are low, which you may want to get checked out by your OB or Melissa. It could also be that there’s some other hormone present that’s compensating for or even taking over the role of hCG,” Deaton suggested. When y/n looked at him quizzically, he explained further. “Truth be told, I’ve never dealt with a pregnancy with a supernatural father and a human mother. But, in previous supernatural cases, I’ve seen that typical markers of a normal pregnancy aren’t always present. In my experience, this hasn’t affected the health of the fetus or baby upon birth,” the vet finished. y/n nodded, letting out a sigh of relief as she sank into Isaac’s side, too tired to support herself at this point.

“So… there’s some sort of not-human hormones throwing things off?” Isaac asked, scratching the back of his neck. Isaac prided himself on being involved in every step of the pregnancy: the good, the bad, and confusing medical appointments included.

“It’s likely,” Deaton answered, turning to guide the couple back towards the lobby. Isaac helped y/n slide off the table and wrapped his arm back around her side.

“Thank you. For everything. For coming in the middle of the night, for dealing with all of… this,” y/n thanked, gesturing vaguely to her stomach and then her tear-stained cheeks. Deaton shook his head, cutting her off.

“It’s no problem at all. I’m happy to help, really,” Deaton smiled kindly as he gently shook y/n’s hand. Isaac shook Deaton’s hand next, a quiet _thank you_ escaping the father-to-be’s dry throat. 

When the trio came back out into the lobby, Lydia was looking down at her phone, thumbs moving at the speed of lightning as she responded to Stiles’s incessant chain of text messages. Stiles, her caring and loving boyfriend was a worry wart through and through. After Scott got off the phone with Lydia he immediately called Stiles, updating him with the little information he had about what was going on. Soon after arriving at the clinic, Lydia received approximately twenty texts from Stiles in the span of two minutes. Lydia found herself talking Stiles down from coming to the clinic, explaining that his baseball bat wouldn’t be of much assistance at that moment, unfortunately. Stiles was finally torn away from his phone when Malia nearly broke the jaw of a self-righteous man who happened to be twice her size.

Lydia immediately jumped up from her seat when she noticed the presence of her friends and Deaton in the lobby. She practically ran the small distance to three of them and wrapped her arms around y/n, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Are you alright? Is she alright?” Lydia asked in a rapid fire manner, the latter of her questions directed to Dr. Deaton. The vet smiled at the banshee, nodding politely.

“Yes, they’re both quite alright. Just shaken up, if anything. But you all could use some rest, go home and be with your families,” Deaton said, gently patting y/n’s back before he moved to unlock the front door. After the four of them said their goodbyes, Lydia and y/n exchanging a tight hug in the parking lot, y/n and Isaac headed home together.

There was no urgency, no rush this time as Isaac drove down the deserted streets of Beacon Hills. He drove well below the speed limit, an uncharacteristic move for him especially when he was behind the wheel of his beloved dodge challenger. y/n’s hand was clasped gently in his, their fingers intertwined as their hands rested in y/n’s lap. From the time they left the clinic, to the drive home, to the walk from the parking lot to their apartment, and then finally once they were in their apartment, the couple never once lost contact for more than a few moments at a time. After they passed the threshold and Isaac softly shut the front door behind them, he wrapped y/n up in his arms, pulling her into a gentle bear hug. After placing a delicate kiss on the top of her head, Isaac carefully tilted y/n’s head back until he was able to rest his forehead against hers.

“I was so scared tonight,” Isaac whispered, holding her tight to him with his hands resting on her waist. y/n gulped and nodded before leaning her head forward to rest against his sculpted chest and murmuring a quiet _“me too.”_

“I love you two so much, you know that?” He hummed, pressing a delicate kiss to the exposed skin of her neck. y/n nodded, a small lazy smile spreading across her lips.

“I love you too,” she said, reaching up to trace his jaw line with her fingers delicately. “Like, a crazy amount,” she teased cheekily, running her thumb over his plump bottom lip as she did so. Despite her best efforts, y/n couldn’t contain the yawn that slipped past her lips. Isaac took that as a sign that they both needed to head to bed, so he gently tapped her back before guiding her back towards their bedroom as her head rested against his arm sleepily. y/n smiled lightly as she cracked her eyes open to peer into the soon-to-be nursery, an assortment of unopened boxes scattered across the floor of the bare room.

Once they reached their bedroom, y/n opted to change out of her tear-stained clothes and into something more comfortable. Naturally, she reached for one of Isaac’s old shirts and pulled it over her head, the hem of the shirt reaching just above her mid thigh. She slipped under the warm covers of their bed, flipping down the blankets on Isaac’s side of the bed and inviting him to crawl in. Isaac slid in right behind her, pulling her close and spooning her from behind as both of his hands rested on her growing belly. y/n fell asleep quickly as she was absolutely exhausted from the night’s events. 

Isaac stayed awake for a bit longer and for the first time in a long time it wasn’t due to his nightmares. He burrowed his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in her unique scent that had helped ground him earlier. Isaac didn’t know much for sure, but he did know that he’d do anything and everything in his power to keep his family safe and to be a better father than his own had been, fears be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think! also, feel free to check out my tumblr page (@thesewordsareallihavetogive)


	10. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter specific warnings: cursing, a teeny bit of angst? basically just a bunch of Christmas fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of lost motivation to write this fic for a few weeks. but!! i’m happy that i gave myself a break and didn’t force anything bc i’m really happy with how this turned out. this chapter is pretty specific to Christmas and references it quite a bit, but there’s no major religious themes or anything. happy Hanukkah, happy Kwanzaa, merry Christmas, and happy holidays!!

_Warm is the heart, warm is the heart that loves true_

_Real is the love, real is the love that holds you_

**_December_ **

In the week that followed the negative pregnancy test incident, Isaac began to open up to y/n about his nightmares and fears. He told her about the recurring dream he’d first had the night she told him that she was pregnant, he told her about all of its terrifying variations, and about the troubling thoughts that went through his head whenever he saw a father and son that looked just a little too much like young Isaac and his own dad.

_I knew something was going on, I just didn’t want to rush you. I knew you’d tell me when you were ready._

Isaac was the first to shed a tear when he told y/n about everything he’d been trying to keep from her, but he wasn’t alone for long. y/n soon began crying too and after Isaac got out as many words as he could, the couple dissolved into a saltwater tear mess held together by their tightly wrapped arms. The next morning y/n sat right beside Isaac and held his hand as he called to schedule an appointment at a local counseling center. When the receptionist asked for his name this time, he didn’t hang up. y/n squeezed his hand tighter and gave him a knowing smile, giving him the strength to go on.

That was how he found himself sitting in the waiting room of the Beacon Hills Counseling Center at 9 a.m. on a Tuesday morning. He’d faced approximately a hundred things that had tried to kill him since Derek had turned him, but in that moment, going in to talk to a therapist seemed more daunting than any of them. A middle aged woman in a pantsuit with glasses resting low on her nose walked into the lobby and glanced around at the different people.

“Isaac Lahey?”

* * *

By the time Christmas rolled around, Isaac had gone to four therapy sessions. Each session solidified his belief that he should’ve gone much sooner, even if most of his appointments resulted in claw marks on his clenched palms. y/n noticed that Isaac was more relaxed, he allowed himself to be more vulnerable around her, and he seemed softer than he was before. The pack had noted some changes as well, though they didn’t say anything. The people around him, his family, was just happy that he was getting the help he needed.

y/n always looked forward to decorating for the holidays, but this year it was particularly special. She found boundless joy in hanging up a third stocking between Isaac’s and her own this year. Plus, after Isaac’s issues came to light, she wanted to make sure that this holiday season was especially merry and bright.

y/n’s boss had been generous enough to decrease her hours during her third trimester, so y/n almost always got home before Isaac on weekdays. To say she’d been taking advantage of this would be an understatement. Before Isaac even opened the front door to their apartment, he could hear classic holiday carols playing over the speakers as y/n hummed along. When he walked in, he saw all of the holiday decoration boxes that they’d pulled out of storage the night before opened up and scattered around the room. y/n moved around the room at an impressive speed while setting out different holiday knick-knacks, considering she was seven months pregnant at that point. Isaac dropped his keys on the table by the front door, the jingling sound of the metal keys catching y/n’s attention.

“Oh good, you’re home!” she exclaimed as she waddled over towards her boyfriend and enveloped him in a bear hug. The hug ended much too soon for Isaac’s liking, but that was mostly due to the fact that at that moment, y/n was a woman on a mission. “Alright, this year we are definitely getting a real tree. I’m starving and am in no mood to cook, so why don’t we go out for dinner at the new restaurant by Deaton’s office and then go to the tree lot that’s nearby?” y/n rattled off her thoughts in quick succession. After she seemed to have finished, Isaac wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pulled her in for a slow kiss. y/n wore a confused smile after she pulled away.

“What was that for?” she asked, emphasizing her words with a sweep of her thumb across his bottom lip.

“Just ‘cuz I wanted to,” Isaac shrugged shamelessly with a cheeky grin spread across his face. y/n playfully rolled her eyes and gently patted Isaac’s arm as she untangled herself from his arms to change into something more casual for their impromptu date night. She was halfway down the hall to their bedroom when she half-yelled out to Isaac.

“I’m going to need you to help me put on my shoes!” she shouted, not sticking around long enough to hear his response. Isaac chuckled lightly as he slipped off his work shoes.

“I wouldn’t rather be doing anything else,” he murmured to himself with a warm smile on his face.

* * *

It was a bit colder outside than normal, not that Isaac was affected. About ten minutes into their Christmas tree adventure Isaac draped his leather jacket over y/n’s shivering shoulders.

“I told you to wear the thicker coat,” Isaac reminded as he pulled y/n against his side.

“Okay, _mom_ ,” y/n grumbled, mildly annoyed that he was right. Isaac guided them through to the next row of trees, these ones taller than the ones they’d last looked at. y/n eyes widened and she quickly waddled towards a tree that was about seven feet tall and three times as wide as Isaac.

“This one,” y/n stated, leaving no room for argument. Just as Isaac was about to say that it was too tall she cut him off. “Ah ah, no. We are not going to have a tree that is shorter than you, godzilla,” she said pointedly. Isaac feigned offense and covered his chest with his hand.

“You wound me, woman,” he complained sarcastically. y/n rolled her eyes and began to look around for an employee that could help them carry the tree out to her car. When she was just about to catch someone’s attention, she heard a loud rustling behind her. Low and behold, her bear of a man had lifted the tree up off the stand by himself and was carrying it as if it were a light suitcase. 

“Isaac!” y/n chastised, slapping lightly his arm as she did so. Isaac raised his eyebrows as he turned to her, not seeing anything wrong with the situation. y/n rolled her eyes at his obliviousness and let out a light chuckle, but only after she shot a glare to a pair of women who were obviously ogling her boyfriend.

When they got back home, Isaac again carried the tree effortlessly up the stairs to their apartment. Though it was late and y/n was tired, it didn’t take long for her to wrap the tree with a blinding amount of lights.

“I’m pretty sure if we stuck this outside it would be visible from space,” Isaac said while squinting his eyes. y/n planted both hands firmly on her hips and smirked proudly at him.

“That’s the goal, Lahey,” she teased as she admired her handiwork. 

_Lahey._

Every once in a while (read: every day for the past several months) Isaac thought about the fact that he and y/n had been together for years and they were now starting a family together. They’d been through thick and thin together, and through all of it y/n stuck by his side. There wasn’t anything inherently wrong with the name y/l/n, he just thought y/n Lahey would sound a hell of a lot better.

It was times like these when Isaac felt like the little black velvet box in the back of his sock drawer was gathering dust, even though he’d only officially had it for a few weeks now. He wasn’t hesitating per se, and he definitely wasn’t having second thoughts, he just wanted to find the perfect moment. y/n deserved that and so much more. In all honesty, he’d planned to propose once they got home from the Friendsgiving celebration. To say that things hadn’t gone to plan that night might be the understatement of the century.

“Babe, you’re zoning out on me. What are you thinking?” y/n asked gently as she resisted the urge to wave her hand for dramatic effect. It took a moment for Isaac to realize he’d been quiet for so long, but once he familiarized himself with his surroundings again everything became crystal clear.

This. This was the perfect moment. The two of them were in their apartment, the home they’d built together over the years, tired but happy, and standing in front of what was probably a fire hazard but nonetheless beautiful. Isaac was sure there was a metaphor somewhere in there, but that wasn’t his focus as the moment, y/n was.

“Marry me,” Isaac blurted out without hesitation. It sounded like a half-question-half-statement, like he knew that this was exactly what he wanted. y/n began choking on her own saliva, completely shocked as she whipped around to face him fully.

“I’m sorry, what?!” she finally got out once her brain started functioning again. Isaac stepped closer and grabbed y/n’s hands in his own before getting down on one knee.

“I know I’m not perfect, far from it, and I know I’ve got issues but I’m doing my best to deal with them. I don’t know much for certain, but I do know that I’ve never been more sure of anything than this. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, for better or for worse. You’ve been there through it all and have never left my side, so if you’ll let me, there’s nothing I’d love more than having the privilege to stick by your side for the rest of our lives. So, y/n y/m/n y/l/n, will you marry me?” Isaac asked earnestly. He normally wasn’t the type to wear his heart on his sleeve and he sometimes had issues voicing his feelings, but damn. If that wasn’t the textbook definition of someone pouring their heart out, y/n didn’t know what was.

It took a moment for the air to flow freely back into y/n’s lungs, she’d practically stopped breathing once Isaac got down on one knee. She felt warm tears slide down her cheeks, probably smearing her mascara all over her face, but she couldn’t have cared less in that moment. Before too much time passed and before the silence hanging in the air became unbearable, y/n began nodding her head so hard that she probably shook her brain around a bit in the process.

“Yes, yes, yes! Oh my God, a hundred times yes,” y/n cried as she pulled him up to stand. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and pressed her lips against his as best she could while standing on the tips of her toes. y/n’s warm tears of joy slipped down her cheeks and onto Isaac’s, but that only made him smile more. The pair only pulled away from each other once their faces were on the verge of turning blue. The smile that Isaac wore was brighter than the tree and wide enough to crack his face in two. He rested his forehead against y/n’s while he caught his breath before he pulled away to look her in the eyes.

“Yes? You mean it? You’ll marry me?” he asked hesitantly. He was riding an absolute high in that moment, but he’d had the rug pulled out from underneath him countless times in his life so he needed to be sure. Truthfully, he just needed to hear y/n say it again. Yes.

“Of course I mean it! You can’t get rid of me,” y/n smiled cheekily. Her face was warm from crying and her tears did in fact create black streaks on her face, but Isaac thought she’d never looked more beautiful. Standing before him with a bright smile, her silhouette backlit by the tree, and her stomach round with their growing child had Isaac firmly believing that she belonged among Goddesses. The joy he felt in that moment topped anything and everything he’d ever felt before, except for maybe when y/n told him she was pregnant.

“I have a ring, I swear, just not on me,” he blabbed quickly, realizing he’d forgotten one of the key elements to the proposal he’d been obsessing over for weeks. He was about to turn away to go retrieve the little black box but y/n just wrapped her arms tighter around him and buried her face into his chest.

“I don’t need a ring to know that I love you and that I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you,” y/n murmured against Isaac’s chest, but he heard her loud and clear as he pressed a kiss against the top of her head.

* * *

y/n and Isaac chose to exist in their own little bubble for a few days before they broke their engagement news to the pack. On the fourth day following the proposal y/n finally cracked and facetimed Lydia once she got home from work. The sound of the banshee screaming through the phone momentarily startled Isaac as he walked up the stairs leading to their apartment, but realization soon dawned on his features. _Ah, y/n must’ve told Lydia._

y/n knew she could trust Lydia to keep a secret, but y/n and Isaac decided it would be easier to just let the cat out of the bag than subject Lydia to the torture of having to keep her lips sealed. Within the next hour y/n sent a photo of her outstretched left hand in front of their Christmas tree to the pack group chat. Both Scott and Isaac felt as though their ears were going to burst from the sheer volume of Kira’s screams and happy sobs when she called y/n, but y/n found it quite endearing. The couple received a few more congratulatory phone calls from their friends, meanwhile the group chat was blowing up with sweet and brow-raising messages alike.

_6:09 p.m. Oh shit, congrats guys! - Liam_

_6:10 p.m. Daaaammmmnnn, y/n! That’s some serious bling. Corey and I are super happy for you guys :) - Mason_

_6:12 p.m. What took you so long? - Malia_

_6:13 p.m. oh and congratulations or whatever - Malia_

In the weeks leading up to Christmas, Beacon Hills was quiet for once. _~~Thank God.~~_ Sheriff Stilinski flew out to D.C. to spend Christmas with his son and Lydia; Scott and Kira spent the majority of their time with mama McCall and Kira’s parents; and y/n and Isaac decided to keep things low key that Christmas, considering it would be their last holiday as a family of two.

On Christmas eve, y/n and Isaac sat cuddled together on the couch in front of their faux fireplace and decorated Christmas tree. Traditional holiday cartoons played quietly in the background as y/n looked around their home and admired the decorations they’d put up together. Her eyes lingered especially long on the tree. She discovered that if she squinted just right, she was able to clearly make out every ornament. Most of their tree ornaments were hand-me-downs, either family heirlooms from y/n or a few sentimental pieces that Isaac was able to salvage before he moved out of his childhood home. The newest ones were the handmade ornaments Kira had made both on her own and with her young art students. It was easy to distinguish which ones were made by the artistically skilled kitsune and which ones were made by eight-year-olds with all the freedom a paintbrush provides, but y/n loved them all just the same. Her favorite ornament of them all, though, was one Isaac had specially made with an image of their first and most recent ultrasound images. The small picture frame ornament had a red and white candy cane-esque border design with the words “Baby Lahey” captioned in a small handwritten print on the bottom.

y/n sighed contentedly and ran a hand absentmindedly over her baby bump, her fingers brushing against Isaac’s resting hand in the process. Eight months ago, she would’ve never pictured herself here. Sure, she imagined she’d be spending the holidays with Isaac, but she never anticipated that she’d also be sharing her time with the little life inside of her that currently made her feel like a beached whale. 

_“If you’re a whale, I’m a whale,” a sleepy Isaac murmured against y/n’s cheek when she’d woken up in the middle of the night after Baby Lahey had begun to put pressure oh-so-politely on her seemingly shrinking bladder._

_“That is definitely not what Nicholas Sparks wrote,” y/n groaned as she willed their little bean to stop kicking her ribs._

_“Close enough,” Isaac yawned as he wrapped his arm back around her and promptly fell asleep._

The glow of the tree lights, the soft holiday music flowing freely out of the speakers, Isaac’s large hand resting atop her growing stomach, and her out-of-whack pregnancy hormones had y/n in a sappy mood.

“So, what do you want for Christmas?” she asked Isaac. He rubbed his chin and pretended to ponder for a moment, even though he knew exactly what he wanted.

“A happy and healthy baby and baby mama sound pretty nice, don’t know where I’d find one of those though,” he teased and pinched y/n’s side playfully. She rolled her eyes and huffed out an unamused breath before she responded.

“I might know a gal,” she smirked before softly pressing her lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be two more chapters for this fic and possibly an epilogue :)

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! also, feel free to check out my tumblr (@thesewordsareallihavetogive)


End file.
